My Lights
by Tails42
Summary: Natsumi's life couldn't be farther from happy, stuck in the hands of her tormentor. Though there is one person that she's willing to fight for, her son. When Choji comes into her life can he make her see that not every one is a threat to her and her son?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Light Number One

There are two words that will torment me for the rest of my existence, "good girl." When spoken separately they just become little words that can cause no harm, but together they turn into my own personal poison. It's amazing how one phrase can make me want to rip my ears off.

It is his entire fault. It's all Kairi's, a jounin of the mist, fault that those two little words have the power to turn my body numb. Kairi has a way of speaking that makes everything sound horrid. Those words would come out of his mouth in spurts as his lips ravish my skin, leaving behind marks in a variety of colors. He'll say those words when I'm withering under him, feeling far from good. That one phrase will roll off his tongue like it's poetry accompanied with a patronizing sneer on his face whenever I complete a service for him. Weather it's pleasuring him, or cooking a meal for him to shove into his mouth.

I was such a fool. I am a fool. To have trust Kairi, to have let that man get so close. With his short, slicked back black hair, and arousing crystal blue eyes all my instincts just shut down. It also doesn't help that Kairi has a six pact that's god worthy. With just one light brush of his fingertips on a woman's skin he can any female crave him. I became his the moment he said my name for the first time, "Natsumi". I melted as soon as the last syllable left his lips.

There were so many signs I should have paid more attention to. Why would a mist jounin, well into his twenties, be interested in a fifteen-year-old string bean of a girl? There's nothing attractive about me, with dark brown hair that I can never keep out of my eyes. My arms and legs are the equivalent of sticks, and my grey eyes are about as charming as a wilting plant. Kairi could have had any one he wanted, and he approached me. That alone should have set off warning bells. At that point I didn't notice any thing. I walked right into his arms, right into his trap. And now I don't know if I can get out.

Present

I keep my eyes shut, focusing on the sound of the dripping faucet from the bathroom sink. Praying that that sound will lull me to sleep. Sleeping is the only thing that keeps me from going mad. It's the only time that I can leave this place, even if it's only mentally. For the last two months I've been stuck in this dump of an apartment. Always waiting and listening do Kairi to come, and always dreaming that he won't show up. He comes here whenever it fits his fancy.

During the first week that I was here all I could was cry. Cry as I couldn't find a way to free myself. Cry as Kairi kept coming over and over again. Amongst all of my tears I figured out why it was me he approached. It wasn't because Kairi was able to see past my ugly outward appearance, and could see what a beautiful person I am on the inside. That type of thing only exists insides girls heads, foolish girls head. No, the reason it was me instead of some drop-dead gorgeous woman is because I was, am an easy target. I am a lonely fifteen-year-old girl. Kairi knows that, he knew that I would go with him easily if he just acted friendly long enough. My parents had died when I was fourteen because of a freak accident with a rouge carriage. It trampled them both before they even had a chance to jump out of the way. I have no friends, no relatives. No one would miss me. No one would have been of my disappearance. I was an easy plaything for him to take for free.

As of last week I've stopped brushing my hair everyday. What's the point when it will just become a tangled mess when he comes. I've have also stopped trying to keep this place clean. Kairi doesn't care about how tidy it is here, he doesn't live here. This apartment, which he pays for, is just a place that he can keep me out of the way. I haven't seen the sun or taste fresh air since he took me here. I know this place like it's the back of my hand. The apartment has three rooms in all. Upon entering the apartment a person has to only take two steps before they're in the kitchen. The kitchen is as cramped as a closest. The fridge, and stove are rusty, and the place will smell of smoke the moment an appliance gets turned on. To the left of the kitchen is the bedroom that only contains an old, hard mattress, a mass of sheets, and two plastic bags of clothes, all thanks to one mister Kairi. When he brought me here I only had the clothes on my back. I didn't know that I wouldn't be able to leave. Kairi at least had the decency to buy me some clothes. They're clothes that let my chest hang out, and hardly leaves any part of my body to the imagination. He also failed to provide me with shoes and socks, so my feet are constantly cold. I usually just stay in the clothes that I had the day I came here. They cover my whole body. Wearing them is the only time I feel even remotely safe in this place.

The only time I use the mattress is when Kairi is here otherwise I prefer the floor. A bed here is only used for Kairi's pleasures, when he's not here I avoid it like it's the plague. I don't want to remember the nights I've spent on that thing.

The bathroom is connected to the bedroom. It has no door; only a flimsy curtain separates it from the bedroom. The bathroom is rustier than the kitchen. Along with the rust there is also a good amount of mold growing in between the tiles. Although not all the tiles are still intact. Some are just merely chipped while whole slabs are missing. I have to be careful to watch my step in there if I don't want to leave a trail of blood in the bathroom. Above the tub there is a railing for a shower curtain, but one is not attached. I use the railing to hang the sheets and my clothes to dry after I attempt to wash them in the tub. Though I can never get them to smell clean.

This place has one door that is secure locked from the outside, and two windows that are boarded up as well as locked, all thanks to Kairi. The windows aren't boarded up so that I can't stare out, it's so no one can look in. So that no one except Kairi knows that I'm here. I've tried to leave, many times. Taking the wood off of the windows proved to be easy, I only got a splinter or two. Though it were the locks that I cannot get enough around. For the life of me could not pick the damn locks. The only other option I have is to break the windows. The only problem is that the windows are not made of glass, but plastic. How does one go about breaking plastic windows? I could chuck something at it and watch as the thrown object bounces back at me. If I escape it'll be because I'm a lot more creative than just breaking a window.

Though of course, I had no way of putting the wood back up after that failed escape attempt. When Kairi came, to say that he was furious would be an under statement. "Natsumi, you bitch!" He roared as he grabbed me by my hair, and started to yank me around. Left and right, he pulled me in all directions. It was all I could do to try and keep up with him. In a minute flat I had tears streaming down my cheeks. It felt like Kairi was going to rip the skin off of my skull. Eventually he dragged me into the bedroom and on to the mattress. By the time he was done with me my clothes that I had been wearing that day laid in tatters in on the floor, and I couldn't feel anything from the thighs down. Kairi left soon after that, though not before promising to reattach the wood to the windows.

I'm sitting in the corner of the kitchen, next to the fridge, waiting for a pot of water to boil on the stove while trying to ignore the smoke smell. Kairi left an hour ago, after pulling out of me. He's been coming more often and staying longer lately. I almost expect him to announce that he's going to move in with me. Though that's highly unlikely, thankfully. No one would want to spend his or her life in this place.

The sound of bubbling water draws me out of my thoughts as I stand up to add a packet of noodles to the pot. I've been eating more than usual. I used to be able to get full on just the three meals a day, though now after breakfast, lunch, or dinner I'm hungry again thirty minutes later. While is swirl the noodles around in to the pot with a pair of chopsticks my hand goes to rest upon my middle. I know why I've been overly hungry, I'm not stupid. I've been here, with many visits from Kairi, for about a full two months and have only experienced one monthly cycle.

I've been ignoring this fact for the last four days. Though I can't keep putting this off forever. Eventually Kairi will notice when the baby bump starts to show, or if I'm lucky, nine months later when there's a baby crawling around. What would Kairi do when he finds out? Will he kill me? With shaking hands I pull out the chopsticks out of the pot and turned off the stove. If Kairi even let me have the kid what would he do to the baby? There is to many unknown possibilities.

Transferring the noodles from the pot to a chipped bowl I squat back down in the corner next to the fridge with the bowl and chopsticks in hand. I don't even know if I want this baby. If it wasn't like this. If I wasn't a prisoner in this apartment, if I was married to a man that loved me very munch, and if I wasn't fifteen then I would want this baby, more than anything. But here, right now, in this death trap cell of mine, how could I take care of a baby. I have no crib, clothes, toys, or the slightest idea how to take care of an infant. My experience with children is zero. Then there's the question if I can even love this baby, because it wouldn't just be my baby. It would be Kairi's baby as well. Can I love the child of the man that stole my virginity? Can I love a child that was conceived out of countless of episodes of rape? In this life, in my life a baby would just be a burden.

Eating my noodles is the only thing I can do right now to keep thoughts off of the fetus inside of me. There are two many what ifs. I don't like it. After eating the last noodle, I sigh and place the bowl and chopsticks on the ground. The next time Kairi walks though the door, I'll tell him. If he does decide to kill me maybe he'll have enough sympathy to kill my fetus and me quickly and painlessly. I can only hope.

Later on

Kairi runs his hands over my bare chest, while his lips are busy chewing on my ear. Occasionally he'll let out a grunt of satisfaction. I have to keep him in a good mood. The happier Kairi is the more peaceful my passing will be. If it is my death that he'll choose after I tell him about our offspring that's growing inside of me. I rub one of my hands up and down his very well toned abs, just the way he likes. Kairi groans in approval. With one final thrust Kairi pants and pulls out of me. I hope what we just did doesn't hurt the fetus. He lets out a loud sigh and collapses on the mattress next too me, keeping one of his arms wrapped around my stomach like a band of steel. "Such a good girl", Kairi says between breaths.

Suddenly my mouth goes dry, and I stay perfectly still. I hate those words. I hate it when those words come out of his mouth. I wait about a minute, moving my tongue around in my mouth, waiting to get full control back over it. I have to tell him now, before his good mood goes away. "Kairi-sama". I address him the way that he likes. He blinks at me in response. I rarely say his name. I rarely say a word to him; I probably just have surprised him. "I'm late." He blinks at me again in confusion. I'll just have to spit it out before he gets impatient. "I'm pregnant." I look away, I can't watch his reaction, and it might be the end of me.

Kairi sits up and unwraps his arm from around me. "With my baby?" He asked gruffly. It's a stupid question; he knows it's a stupid question. Kairi saw the blood the first time he took me; he knows that I haven't had any other man than him.

I answer him anyway with a nod of my head. It's best to cooperate with him, to play his little games. I want my death to as painless as possible.

Kairi places on of his large hands on my stomach as a smirk of complete satisfaction grows on his face. I don't understand, and I'm not sure if I want to. "Guess I'll have to start bring you more food", Kairi says lightly as he lay back on top of me.

"You don't mind?" I ask with out thinking. He's not going to kill me?

"No", Kairi begins as he starts to dig his teeth into my shoulder. "As long as it's a boy. I can use a boy, train him up to be a powerful shinobi." Kairi explains between bits.

I clench my teeth together to keep myself from gasping in pain. "And if it's a girl?" The question leaves my lips before I realize what I'm asking. I don't want to know what he'll do if it's a girl. I don't want to know what will happen if I have a daughter.

Kairi lets out a sigh and stops his biting. I'm pushing him, I am so stupid. "I have no use for a girl." Kairi says as his eyes scan over me. "If our offspring takes after you it'll be the ugliest wretch ever to live, well next to it's mother." He smirks at me when I don't even flinch at his insult. What's the point of being offended when it's true? "A shinobi doesn't have to be good looking so a son I'll have use for. But a girl that is ugly would fetch a high price on the black market so I have no use for a female", he sneers. "Now be a good girl and shut up." Kairi finishes as starts to run his tongue over my neck. My body freezes at those two words, and I let him do as he pleases, Even if I put up a fight it won't make a difference. Man, I hate those words.

Five weeks later

Morning sickness has become my best friend. Because of it Kairi only comes to deliver food once a week. He says that he won't have me again until I no longer taste sour. I'm starting to be grateful to this child developing inside of me. Thanks to this fetus I've been given sex free days, a lot more than normal. Though I know that I cannot grow attach to this child. If it's a boy then Kairi will take him from me the moment that he's old enough to train. If it's a girl, well I don't even want to think of that.

I've spent the day on my hands and knees, picking up the loose bits of tiles. If it is a boy I'll have to be prepared. Loose tile is dangerous, even more so when a baby learns how to put things in their mouths and how to crawl. Tomorrow I'll see if I can scrap off some of the mold and rust from the floor. Those can't be good for a baby to be living in.

Five months later

None of my clothes fit me now. I use one of the bed sheets as a makeshift skirt. I still wear the shirts that I have but I've stretched them out so much, and they still leave my stomach exposed. Whenever Kairi comes over his favorite thing to is to run his hands over my stomach and wait for the baby to kick. He's positive that it's a boy because the size of my stomach. I can only hope that he is correct for the baby's sake.

I'll be turning sixteen in a couple of days. I wish that would make a difference in my life, though of course it doesn't. It just means that I'm one year closer to my death.

Four months later

A high pitch scream leaves my mouth as my hands clench up the sheets in my hands. Each contraction is getting worse and worse. Kairi kneels in front of me, with his hands on my knees, keeping them apart. "Come on girl! Push harder!" He growls at me. "I'm not going to wait all night for this brat." I block out his words as another wave of pain hits me head on. I put all my concentration on pushing as another scream explodes out of my throat. "I can see the head." I hear Kairi say as I keep on pushing.

A few more pushes later, and Kairi is cutting the cord with one of his kunai knifes, with the baby cradled in one of his arms. I lay on the mattress, staring up a Kairi, waiting to hear what is to become of the baby. Kairi swoops down and snatches one of my shirts off of the floor, before wrapping the baby in it. "Good girl", Kairi praises with a smirk on his face as he stares at the baby. He walks over to me and drops the baby in my outstretched arms. "His name is Kairi Jr." Kairi said before taking five steps and exiting the apartment.

I wait to hear the door slam shut and the lock click before I look down at the baby, at my son. He is slowly moving around his arms in a new discovered movement as he small round mouth opened and closed. He opened his mouth one more time and a tiny wail started. Informing me that his lungs are just fine. My breath stopped as I raise one of my hands to touch one of his little ones. My sons tiny fingers wrapped around my pinkie as he continued to wail. His eyelids opened to reveal to shiny blue orbs, eyes just like Kairi's, but his eyes have more power to hold me captive. That is all that it took, and I knew that I would not let Kairi take my son away from me. My son, the one bright light in my existence, "Hiroshi", I whispered to my baby. "Your name is Hiroshi." I said, moving my arms to cradle him closer to me. "And I promise that I'll never let him take you away from me." I said as tears started to flow freely from my eyes. "I promise that I will get us out of here."

It's hard to believe that just one look at this little bundle, at my son, and I suddenly want to keep on living. I want a brighter future for Hiroshi. It's what any mother would want for her child. I'm sure it's what my mother wanted for me. I'll do everything for Hiroshi. "I love you", I whisper before placing a kiss on my crying son's tiny forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hiroshi's First Year

Every time Kairi picks my son I swear that I'm going to have a heart attack. How dare that man put one of his greasy fingers on my perfect boy. Though there is nothing I can do about it, not yet. First I need to find a way to escape this prison, and how to get out of the village intact.

Though Hiroshi doesn't seem to care who is holding him. He'll smile at me, and a Kairi while waving his little arms around with glee. He doesn't know what type of man sired him. He doesn't know that he is only here because that man forced himself on me. I refuse to recognize Kairi as Hiroshi's father. Kairi doesn't deserve him, he doesn't deserve to be called Hiroshi's dad. I won't allow it. The moment I get us out of here Hiroshi will never see Kairi again.

"Have you fed him yet?" Kairi asked while he stares at my chest. I nod my spot next to the stove, waiting for the moment when he'll release my son to me. I'll only be able to breath again when Hiroshi is safe once more in my arms. Far to fast for my liking, Kairi drops Hiroshi into my awaiting arms, provoking a startled cry from the infant. In an instant I have Hiroshi locked in my arms, cradling his head close to my mouth as I mutter sweet nothings into his ear. "Shut Kairi Jr. up. I don't have all night." Kairi orders as he walked over to the mattress and drops down on it, and begins to take off his shoes.

On quick feet I scurry across the floor to the bathroom, with Hiroshi crying into my shoulder. Shifting him a little so that I can hold him with one arm, I reach up and grab a dry sheet that I had washed two days ago from the shower curtain railing. As fast as I can with out jostling my son I swaddle him in the sheet as securely as I can before placing him gently in a dry tub. Soft little whimpers leave his tiny form as his tears start to subside. Looking away I reach down to the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head. Wadding the shirt up I carefully placed it under his head, and formed it to cover his ears and the top of his head. Hopefully that will keep him warm until I can get back to him. Leaning over the tub I place a quick peck on his fore head. "Mommy will be back as soon as I can." I promised my reason to live as I straightened up. I can look back as I leave the bathroom. If I did I would have fond my self picking Hiroshi back up, and then I wouldn't be able to put him back down.

Upon entering the bedroom I am greeted with the sight of Kairi lounging on the mattress in the nude. He smirks as soon as he sees me. "Be a good girl and get that boney ass over hear. Taking one big breath of air I walk forward to face another long night. 'It's all for him', is what I keep repeating to myself in my head as I Kairi found his way on top of me. 'It's all for Hiroshi.'

A While Later

Hiroshi has hair now! There isn't much of it, but it's there. And it's the same dark brown color as my own. I don't know why, but it was such a relief when it turned out that his hair isn't black like Kairi's hair is. It's proof that he is my son to. Now that Hiroshi has hair I can see the resemblance between the two of us. His noses takes after mine, his skin tone is the same as mine; the bone structure in his face seems to have taken after me as well. Much to my pleasure, Hiroshi looks more like me than Kairi. The only similarity between him and his biological father is their blue eyes.

His first tooth is also coming in. Part of me is excited about it, and the other part is just wishing that will stop already. Hiroshi isn't happy about it. I can hardly get him to eat, because his gums hurt so much. The only time when he isn't crying is when he's asleep, or when he's chewing on one of my fingers. I'm getting even less sleep that Hiroshi is, with Kairi's visits and all. Though in truth Kairi is coming around less and less since Hiroshi has been sleeping less and less.

Right now Hiroshi and I are sitting on the floor of the kitchen. I'm waiting for Hiroshi to nod off before I can make some lunch. With an uncomfortable, squirmy baby in one of my arms I wouldn't be able to make lunch right now unless I put Hiroshi down, and I don't let him go unless I have to. Hiroshi has my pinkie in his mouth, trying to distract himself with it from his tooth popping through his gums. I hope having my finger in his mouth won't hurt the development of his teeth. But I have nothing else for him to chew on. Kairi hasn't and won't give him anything remotely close to a teething ring. My fingers are the only things that are safe for Hiroshi to chew on. Every thing else is too small, or not sharp. I wish that I could provide for him better. From staring at Hiroshi my eyes drift upwards to star at the door. I need to find us a way out.

A While Later

There is nothing that is more beautiful to listen to than Hiroshi's laugh. It's like a thousand of perfectly tuned little bells going off all at once. He laughs at every thing. He'll laugh at sounds that he makes, he'll laugh when I talk to him, he'll even laugh Kairi is here and is saying something disgusting. It's amazing that a baby as innocent as Hiroshi was created by such as horrid sire, and a weak mother in such a disgusting environment.

Kairi has been coming around more often now that Hiroshi has discovered that he can sleep through the night. Kairi has been very pleased with me lately, because as soon as he enters the apartment I've been practically been throwing myself at him. I'll do anything to keep his mind and hands off of my son. Kairi hasn't caught on to this, or he just doesn't care. Though there is another motive behind me throwing myself willing at him. One that there is no way that he is aware of, because if he were then I would probably be missing a limb by now.

From the bathroom, where Hiroshi is watching me make a next out of clothes and sheets in the bathtub, I can hear the front door bang open. Moving quickly I stuff the last sheet into the tub before turning to the left to grab my giggling son from his spot next to the tub. Placing him in the center of the nest I pull two of the sheets over him for warmth. "Please stay quiet, sweet heart", I say as I smooth down some of his fluffy baby hair. "We don't want Kairi finding you." With that said, I stand up and dash out of the bathroom, and I didn't stop until I ran into Kairi's1 chest in the kitchen. "Kairi-sama! Welcome!" I said as cheerfully as I could mange, hoping that he wouldn't here the fakeness in my voice.

Kairi's hands grope my rear as he digs his face down into my hair. "Good girl", he praised in that sleazy voice of his as I reach around him to his back pocket. I learned a few weeks ago that that's where Kairi keeps his money. "Who would have known that all I had to do to get you to cooperate was to knock you up", Kairi said as he walked us into the bedroom. I slowly dig one of my hands into his pockets and pulled out one bill while trying to make my hands feel like I'm trying to turn him on rather than stealing his money.

In all of Kairi's stupid splendor he leans backwards until he is falling back first on to the mattress taking me with him. I let out a fake gasp of surprise to block out any of the possible sounds that Hiroshi would make at the sound of out bodies landing on the mattress. Kairi's hands find there way to the hem of my shirt as I quickly stuff my stolen bill under the mattress with all of the other bills I've been taking whenever Kairi comes. I can only take one per visit so that there is less of a chance of Kairi missing his money. I don't want to think about what will happen if I get caught. I don't want to think about what will happen to Hiroshi.

After Kairi left for the night I retrieved a sleeping Hiroshi from the bathroom, before grabbing the money from under the mattress. Handling each bill with care I counted that money came to a total of ten thousand yen. With a deep sigh I pulled Hiroshi closer to me. It isn't much but it should be enough to get us out of mist territory if we use it sparingly. Now all I have to do is find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Out

He's three now, and I can't believe it. His hair is longer that hangs sloppily over his eyes, like mine, and he says the cutest things. Hiroshi is now walking, and talking as much as any other child. Though unlike any other three year old, he has never left this apartment. He has never taken a breath of fresh air, never seen a tree, or played in the mud. Though that's all about to change. I have been able to steal 29, 635.70 yen from Kairi, which is about 363 dollars in American currency. That should be enough money to at least get Hiroshi and I out of the land of water. If we're lucky it might last long enough to even see us in into another country. Once again, the only issue is how we'll be able to escape the apartment.

"Mommy", Hiroshi said in the most adorable, innocent voice I've every heard. He dropped down the mattress next to me with his face bright, and his blue eyes twinkling in excitement.

A tired smile stretched across my face. Kairi was in a good mood last night. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm playing with the water in the sink, and you got to see what I can do!" Hiroshi said while bouncing on the mattress.

Brushing some of his hair out of his face with one of my hands I slowly got up, trying to ignore the sore feel in my thighs. "Alright, show me." I said, letting my son grab one of my hands with both of his.

Hiroshi led the way to the kitchen sink with a skip in his step, babbling on about his latest discovery. "It's so cool mommy!" He said, stretching out the word so. I could feel some energy coming back to me from just listening to him. Once at the sink Hiroshi jumped up on an upside down drawer so that he could reach. The drawer is from the bathroom cabinets. We have nothing to put in them so it makes a very good stepping stool from Hiroshi. Once on top of the drawer Hiroshi drops his hands into a water filled sink. I expect to see something along the lines of my son blowing bubbles, or something along those lines that would entertain a three year old. Though what happened next made my mouth fall open.

Hiroshi's forehead wrinkled as he concentrated on the water. For the first few seconds nothing happened. Just when I was about to interrupt his concentration a thin sliver of water raised from the sink like a snake rising from a basket. My mouth dropped open, and I pondered weather I should grab Hiroshi, and get as far away from the sink as we can. Though just as fast as it came, the tiny stream of water fell back into the sink creating a little splash. "Did you see that mommy?" Hiroshi asked as I tried to catch my breath. "I made water move!"

Putting my hands behind my back so that my son couldn't see them shaking, I answered, "Yes, that's great Hiroshi." I said forcing myself to smile. It's not everyday that one's three year old could suddenly manipulate water like some charka wielder. "But baby how about we stop playing with water for now? It's a good time for a nap", I said holding out my hand to him.

An adorable smile blossomed on Hiroshi's lips. "Okay mommy, but I get to play more later right?"

I nod my head, "Yes, sweetheart, perhaps after dinner", I said as Hiroshi hops down from the drawer before taking my hand. This time I lead us back to the mattress, which both Hiroshi and I share when Kairi isn't here.

We both lie down, and I pull a sheet over Hiroshi's body as he rolls onto his stomach. That is his favorite way to sleep. "Have a nice nap", I said as I smoothed down his hair that's on the back of his head. Hiroshi gives a muttered response before blacking out like a light. That's something I love about my son's age. They aren't so hard to get them to fall asleep. Though I have more pressing matters to think about rather than my son's sleeping patterns. How can he be able to move that water around? He has to be using charka, because nothing else would make any sense. Though I didn't think three year olds were capable to use charka being so young and all. How did Hiroshi even know how to activate his charka, he doesn't know any hand signs. Letting out a big sigh I covered my face with my hands. I would have preferred it if my son hadn't discovered this new ability of his, but he has, and now I'll have to find out if this power is a danger to him or not. Kairi would probably like this ability of Hiroshi's, meaning that I can't let him find out about it. Though this water manipulation has to be something on Kairi's side of the gene pool, because no one from my family history has ever been able to make water move. Of course it has to from Kairi's side. Everything that makes my life more difficult comes from him.

Picking my head out of my hands I glance over at my son. Maybe this ability of his isn't a completely horrible thing. If Hiroshi could learn how to use it maybe it could protect. Maybe it could get us out of here. Then I could get him as far away from his sire as possible. Moving lowly I got off the mattress so that I wouldn't disturb Hiroshi's sleep, and made my way to the door. Running a hand over the cool wood, I frowned in thought. We're locked in hear from the outside, and this door is made of thick wood. How can water pick a lock or break down a door. If it were a paper door, like the ones in old traditional houses then water could easily destroy it. Though of course if it was a paper down I would have gotten out long ago, and Hiroshi probably would have never been born.

Pressing my forehead against the door I prey that something will come to my mind, something that will free my son and I. I'm trying to recall every thing I know about charka. I know that it's an inward force, and that if a person uses to much they can end up passed out, or worse. So if I do find away to use Hiroshi's gift to our advantage it would have to be in a way that would cause him harm. After all he's only three, he can't have that much charka in him.

My hands curled into fists. I need to think of something. I don't want to die in this apartment! I don't want Hiroshi to be stuck working as a shinobi in this village with Kairi! I need to think of something, anything! I remember that there were some shinobi that retired in my village. They spent their days telling tales of their past battles to the children of the village. I remember one story where the retired shinobi talked about some shinobi that have the ability to use the elements to their advantage. Apparently there are some ninja that can add their charka to an element and make it destroy things. Perhaps Hiroshi can discover how to do that with water. Then he can bust down the door, and we can get out of here and travel to safety. Though how long will it take for Hiroshi to figure out to do that. He doesn't have a teacher, and I know nothing about charka so I can't help him. Also I don't want to push him to hard. He is only three after all.

Later on…

"Remember what you call Kairi when he's here?" I ask Hiroshi as I spoon some of my ramen into his bowl with my chopsticks. Eating has become a nauseating experience for me lately, especially around dinnertime when I know I'll have a visit from my tormentor soon. We are sitting on the kitchen floor, eating dinner, so I am feeling very sick to my stomach right now. Kairi is likely to be here at any minute. I need to make sure that Hiroshi remembers what to do. I do this every night.

Hiroshi glances up at me as I finish emptying most of my bowl into his. "Aren't you hungry mommy?"

I close my eyes to keep water from leaking out; I'm feeling like I can drop dead at any minute. "Please answer my question, sweetheart", I said, leaning my head against the side of the counter.

"Father", Hiroshi responds quickly. He's always is quick to please, such a good boy.

Setting my bowl, and chopsticks down to the left of me, on the floor, I crack an eye open. Hiroshi is still watching me with his big blue eyes, and a frown on his face. Forcing a smile to stretch across my lips, I place a hand on top of his shaggy head. The only good thing in my life shouldn't be frowning. My son is too pure for such unhappiness.

A small, unsure smile replaces Hiroshi's frown the moment my hand comes in contact with his head. I'll take it. "What's your name when Kairi's here?" I asked.

"Junior", Hiroshi answers, not skipping a beat. After all I do ask these questions every night. If Hiroshi didn't know them by heart by now I'd be a bit concerned.

"And remember that when he's here you'll stay in the bathroom, and be as quiet as a mouse until I call you", I begin though Hiroshi finishes for me.

"And I shouldn't worry about any thing that I hear, and should just ignore it." Hiroshi said before taking a bit of his ramen. Ramen is his favorite food. Though he has never really tried anything else. Ramen is cheap, so it's what Kairi gives us.

Taking my hand off of his head I let it drop down to my side. Now I have to add one more thing to this little rules list of ours. "Remember today, when you learned that you can make water move?" Hiroshi nods his head with excitement, when I bring this up, he's so proud of his discovery. "While it's amazing that you figured that out, and I want you to experiment with that some more when Kairi is here do not make the water move, don't even talk about it." I said as I watch Hiroshi's face fall.

"Why can't I?" He asked with a bit of a whine in his voice.

I have to keep a deep breath. "Because if Kairi finds out that you can make water move he would most likely take you away from me, and then we'll never see each other again." I have to close my eyes again for a second. It's the only thing I can do to keep my self from breaking down. Just the thought of losing my son has the power to bring me to tears. "Do you want that to happen?" I ask softly.

Hiroshi shakes his head. "No", he said, coming close to tears him self. I have to look away from him before I lose it. I hear him set his bowl and chopsticks down before his small body crawls on top of me. Subconsciously, my arms wrap around him. "I want to stay with you mommy." He said in a whimper.

I feel a couple of tear leak out of my eyes. "Then you can't tell Kairi about how you can make water move." I said, as I pull Hiroshi closer into my embrace. He hides his head into my shoulder with his small hands grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. "But", I begin, drawing out the word, trying to make it sound exciting. Hiroshi picks his head up to look at me; his blue eyes sparkle with interest. "When Kairi's not here we can play with water as much as you like!" I exclaim taking energy from the beaming Smile Hiroshi gives me as soon I finish speaking.

Hiroshi lets go of my shirt, and kneels in front of me on my lap. "Really?" He asked with his whole face lit up.

I nod my head in response, and feel the first real smile that I've had in weeks grow on my face. Though it doesn't last long. A moment later Hiroshi and I hear to door being unlocked. "Quickly", I said, picking Hiroshi off my lap, and setting him on his feet. "Go to the bathroom, and remember, no water."

Hiroshi gives me a quick nod before scampering off Just as the door crashes open to reveal a scowling Kairi. I guess it wasn't a good day for him, crap.

He's on me before I can even blink. This time he doesn't even move us to mattress. All he does is shove my back on to the floor, making my head bounce of the on the hard wood floor. I slight whimper leaves my throat. Over the past years I've become good at quieting down my pain. I won't steal from him tonight. He is far to upset, there's too much risk. Though I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night.

The next day…

Kairi left a couple of minutes ago, so it must be morning. I can barely move, even the smallest of movements causes intense spasms of pain. I can't take much more of this. Neither can Hiroshi. He's been very quiet all day. He's to young to really know what's going on, but he knows that I'm hurt, and he knows that Kairi is responsible for it. He's not old enough to expose to such cruelty, and he's suffering because of it. I need to get him out of this.

"Um, mommy", Hiroshi said to get my attention in a sheepish way.

I turn my head, and wince at the movement, as I look at him standing next to the mattress with his hands behind his back. "What Hiroshi?" I ask, trying to keep the weariness out of my voice for his sake.

He looks down at his feet as he answers me. "Um well I playing with water again, and I made it move to one of the bowls, because I wanted to see if I could move it that far away from the sink." Hiroshi stops and takes a deep breath before starting up again, "And, well I broke the bowl", he spits out fast before moving his hands from behind his back to show me the broken bowl, a piece of it in each hand.

My eyes grow wide at the sight of it, and painfully I sit up. With slow hands I take the broken bowl from my son's hands. It's a clean break, right down the middle. It looks like I was cut. Like the way bread would look if you cut it with a knife. "How did you do this sweetheart?" I ask with wonder in my voice. I think I know how we can get out.

Hiroshi is still staring at his feet, obviously thinking that I'm angry about the broken bowl. "Um, well I was mad, because Kairi is mean, and the water just broke the bowl." He said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Showing." I said as I worked on getting to my feet. Hiroshi stares at me in shock. Hunched over, sense it hurts to much I wince, "Please show me how you broke the bowl sweetheart. Here", I said giving him one half of the bowl. "Let's see if you can break this one with water as well", I said with an encouraging small. Hiroshi nods and bounds of to the kitchen sink obviously excited that he has permission to destroy something. At I much slower pace I follow, biting my lip, until I draw blood. It hurts so much.

By the time I get to the kitchen Hiroshi is already standing on his makeshift stepping stool, waiting for me. Carefully he places the bowl next to the sink, before placing his hands in the water. A look of complete concentration crosses his face before a thin stream of water rises from the sink. Hiroshi waves his hands around a bit before the water smashes into one of the halves of the bowl, slicing off on of the corners. Hiroshi drops his hands to his sides, making the water that he had been moving splash on the floor. He stares at me, waiting to see if I approve or not. Taking a step forward I give him a light hug, the only type of hug that I'm capable of at the moment. I think I'm going to cry. "That's great sweetheart." I said. Pulling away from him, so I can look him in the eyes. "You're really good at making that water move", I praise.

"Mommy", Hiroshi whispers, as one of his little hands lift up to my face before whipping of the blood on my lip from where my teeth had bit it.

I smile at him, having suddenly found the energy, or rather the motivation to do so. "Do you think you'll be able to do something for me Hiroshi?" I ask. My son nods, as a smile grows on his face. He's always happy to do things for me. "Do you think you'll be able to break that down with your water?" I ask, pointing to the only exit to our prison. Hiroshi nods, though this time it's a bit unsure. Taking a non-broken bowl from the counter I dunk it in the sink to fill it with water, before walking over to the door, with Hiroshi at my heels. Do you see those metal hinges?" I ask. Hiroshi nods again. "Just see if you can break those." I said, before handing him the bowl. "Just focus on being mad." I added on remembering what he had said about being mad because Kairi is mean. As so as Hiroshi has the water moving at his will I walk back to the bedroom. I quickly as I can with out causing myself to much pain I grab one of the sheets off of the mattress, and grad the money out from under it. It's almost time to use it. "Then, with I light heart I head back to the kitchen where I grab all of the ramen we have, and drop is all on top of the of the sheet. Next I take two corners of the sheet, and make such a tight knot that nothing will be able to fall out. Then with the last two corners I tie them together to make a sling, before lifting my homemade sac over my shoulders, with a grunt, and shudder of pain. Though this time, the pain is worth it.

Looking over at Hiroshi I see that some sweat has started to roll down the sides of his face, and that he's panting a little. Next I look at the door to see that while his aim is off he had successfully broken the bottom hinge, and is now working on the middle. Frown, I had a feeling that using charka at his age wasn't a good thing, but we need to get out. Walking over to my son I say, "You're doing a good job Hiroshi. Just break the hinge that your breaking right now, and then you can stop", I said, believing that that'll be enough before I can break the door myself. Hiroshi nods, to tired to give a verbal answer before waving his hands, sending the water at the door. His aim is a bit off, but for a three year old I say that he's pretty good. Watching my son move the water I silently pray that we'll get out with out a problem. That Kairi won't catch us, that we'll find somewhere safe.

With a deep breath Hiroshi sends another stream of water at the door. I watch with absolute glee as the middle hinge cracks and releases the down. "You did Hiroshi! You're amazing Sweetheart!" I praise, feeling my own hopes rising for the first time in years. Though Hiroshi doesn't answer me. Glancing down at him, I see that he has fallen to his knees and is panting heavily. Ignoring all of my pain I reach down, and pick him up by his armpits. Thanks to Hiroshi it's time to leave this place behind us.

Though I have to put him down again so that I can pull at the door until there is a space big enough that I can squeeze for. Suddenly I'm grateful that I've hardly eaten in a while. Looking at Hiroshi I see that he is almost asleep. Moving all that water has taken a lot out of him. "Sweetheart", I begin gently. "I need you to stay awake a little while longer, Alright." I said. "I'm going to go through the door first with the sac, and then I want you to follow. After that you can sleep", I promise him with a strong pride swelling inside of me. My three year old can make water move. I've always known that he's one of a kind. Hiroshi nods as he sleepily rubs his eyes. As quickly as I can I wiggle through the small opening before calling Hiroshi out, ignoring the blinding sunlight. Though it feels good. I've forgotten what it feels like. I move my body to block Hiroshi from the sunlight. He has never seen it before, and now is not a good time to introduce him to it. As soon as Hiroshi is out I pluck him up and hold him as close to me as I can. He rests his head on my shoulder, and is out like a light. He deserves it.

Luckily the apartment that Kairi has kept us in all these years I located in the slums, closest to the exit of the village. Usually the slums in any village are close to the way out because in case of an attack, no one really cares what happens to the slums. Looking left and right for anything that could stop Hiroshi's and my escape I walk forward, resisting the urge to run. Not only would running look suspicious, but also I haven't ran since I was fifteen, it would tire me out to fast.

In what feels like an hour later, we are out of the village and I the middle of know where. No one tried to stop us from leaving; I don't think anyone even saw us. Hiroshi is still asleep. I don't know how long he'll be out. I've heard that using a lot of charka is draining; I just hope that it didn't do any damager to my sweet, amazing son.

I can't stop looking over my shoulder every other second. It's hard to believe that we're actually outside. It's hard to believe that no one has notices us yet. I just have to keep on praying that no mist nin does, especially Kairi. Glancing at a tall, looming tree I smile. I've missed to sight of plants, missed breathing fresh air. I know when Hiroshi wakes he'll be in paradise out here. I'll keep walking until we're well out of the mist territory. Well away from danger, that's a promise.

A Week Later…

Hiroshi loves it outside. At the beginning he was a bit frightened about all of the new things, like the sounds that crickets make, or how tall a tree is. Though once he had grown use to them he began to love them. His favorite things are rivers. When ever we come across one he has to go splashing around in it. Not that I mind. It gives me time to wash my feet. I still have no shoes, and walking on these wilderness grounds really hurt the soles of my feet, but it's all worth it.

We ran out of Ramen yesterday, I still have the stolen money, but I'm too afraid to use it. I don't know if we're out of mist territory or not. So if we go into a village to buy some food, I don't know if we're safe or not. Though, I guess, we're not really safe anywhere. No-where's safe as long as there are men in this world. The only good one is my son, and he's only three.

The sun has already set, and the moon is lighting our path. Hiroshi had tuckered himself out long ago, so I'm once more holding him. Not that I mind. He won't be small like this forever.

With my feet feeling like they're about to fall off I decide that it would be wise to stop for the night. On over worked legs I lower both my son and I so lean against the base of a tree that's about two feet away from a little river. It seems like every star is out tonight. It's absolutely lovely. Taking a content breath I close my eyes. Hopefully things can stay like this.

The sound of metal whistling in the air followed by the sound of something striking the tree that Hiroshi and I are leaning on makes my eyes open in a flash, though Hiroshi remain dead to the world. Standing in front of us about ten feet away are four men in animal masks in the formation of a semi circle around our tree. Each of them is holding some form of weapon. My heart leaps up into my throat. One of those men has to be Kairi! He's here to finish us off. It has to be! Who else would throw a knife at a women and her sleeping child?

As fast as I can I climb up to my feet and take off. If there is even the smallest chance of our escape I'll take it. Though the men don't miss a beat. If they are shinobi then I probably look like I'm moving at the speed of a snail. "Halt!" One of the men orders as he runs besides me with a grace that I'll never have. I don't listen, I don't want to die, and I don't want Hiroshi to die! A few seconds later, the man tackles me to the ground while angling me so that I'll fall on my back, saving Hiroshi from being squished. Another man forcefully pulls Hiroshi from my grasp as the first one makes short work of pinning my arms above my head with his hands, and pinning my legs with his knees. My eyes widen as I squirm, and scream for Hiroshi. I've been in this position before. Please god, don't let what happened last time happen again! Amongst my screaming tears start to flow from my eyes, quickly staining my already dirt covered cheeks. The third of the four men comes over the take hold of my arms so that the man on top of me can put all of his efforts on restrain my arms. The fourth man goes over to the one with Hiroshi. They're saying something that I can't hear. I scream again.

Finally Hiroshi wakes up, he's always been a heavy sleeper. First he raises his head sleepily before staring at the masked man that holds. With a frighten yell that breaks my heart, Hiroshi fights to break free of the hold of the man, though the man's grip doesn't even loosen. Wildly, Hiroshi turns his head until he sees me being pinned down by two strange men. "Mommy!" He screams at the top of his lungs, before wiggling around in the man's grasp more violently.

"Hiroshi!" I call back weakly, as I stop fighting the men that have me pinned. He needs me, my son needs me, and I can't get to him! This is my worst nightmare playing out right before me. I try to start to fight again but my limbs feel like lead, I have been walking for the past week.

The man that holding my wrists leans forward before asking, "what are you doing on leaf territory?" I don't answer, I didn't even know that we were in the land of fire.

The only thing I can focus on is Hiroshi. He's trying to kick the man that's holding him. "Let me go, you're mean!" my three year old yells before he gets that look of complete concentration on his face, a look that I know very well. Before I can even open my mouth to yell no a narrow stream of water travels from the nearby river. All for men seem to freeze in place at the sight of the hovering water. In a split second later Hiroshi had aimed the water at the face of the man that him. Though the man leaps out of the way with Hiroshi before the water could land a hit. It falls to the ground with a faint splashing sound.

The man that's on my legs lets out a breath, "The Mizu Ha jutsu." He says as if he can't quite believe what he saw. While he says that I watch the man that's holding my son pressing to fingers on a certain spot on the back of Hiroshi's neck. I start to scream even louder as Hiroshi falls limp. "Take him to the village", Said the man on my legs. "We'll deal with the mother."

I swear that my heart rate sped up ten times as soon as the man with Hiroshi leap up into the trees with the fourth one on his heels. They're taking my baby away from me! "Hiroshi!" I yell a screechy yell.

"Calm down now." I man that's holding my wrists said. Though I keep on crying and screaming. They can't take my baby from me! They can't. When I don't respond to his request the man sighs heavily and places two fingers on the middle of my fore head. I light sensation that feels similar to being shocked by static spread across my forehead, before I felt my eyelids start to drop, and a shade of black took away the sight from the corner of my eyes. 'Hiroshi', is my last thought before I subsided to darkness.

A Change in Point of View: Third Person…

Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her face as she listened to an anbu report about two found outside. This has proven to be a very unique report, and in truth Tsunade didn't know what to do about it. "And as the mother kept on screaming, the boy, who we believe is of a toddler's age, used a jutsu to manipulate water. We belief that that jutsu is the Mizu Ha, the kekkei Genkai of a very powerful mist shinobi, called Kairi Kawa".

Tsunade leaned forward, to place her elbows on her desk. "Where are the mother and child now?" Tsunade asked, with her lips forming a tight line.

The anbu before her answered with out a second thought. "The mother is currently in a medic's care in the holding cell for suspected criminals. The boy has been placed in the care of Konoha's hospital staff, Hokage-sama." The anbu said with no amount of emotion in his voice.

Leaning back into her seat, Tsunade began to think. Earlier in the anbu's report he had said that the mother's limbs were very unconditioned, and he, and his men could not sense a developed charka system in her. Meaning that it is very unlikely that the women is a shinobi, and therefore, most unlikely to be a threat. The real mystery is the child. A young boy that has to ability to pull off a kekkei genkai has to have a lot of promise as a shinobi. To have a kekkei genkai of the mist wielder on Konoha's side could be a very valuable asset. "Keep the child under the supervision of at least one nurse at all times, and away from water until further notice. The boy is to be treated as a lost child, and not a possible threat", Tsunade said, briefly thinking of Naruto. The anbu nodded once before waiting for her to continue. "The mother is to be handed over to Inoichi for him to use his search her memories in a humane way", Tsunade said with an emphasis on humane. "He is to report his finding s to me the moment that he is done."

"Yes Hokage-sama", the anbu replied with a bow of respect before exiting her office to complete his orders. Tsunade sighed, and slumped down in her chair. She has a feeling that things are about to get real irritating, real fast.

With Inoichi: In Third Person…

Having worked in the interrogation core most of his shinobi career Inoichi had seen some pretty twisted, disgusting stuff in the minds of his enemies. Though none of the blood lust he had witnessed in their minds could compare to the gut wrenching feeling he got from this girl's memories. How anyone could abuse a young woman in such a way is beyond his comprehension. While shifting through the girl's mind there were countless of times that he wanted nothing more that to stop, though he knew that he had to press on. He felt everything that the girl had felt during the time that she was locked in that apartment. Her loneliness when she had first entered, her low self-esteem, and lack of confidence, the pain that she felt at the hands of her abuser, the fear that never left her mind, the undying love she felt the first time she looked at her son, Inoichi felt it all. Being a father of a daughter himself, there was nothing he rather do at that moment than travel to the mist village and personally castrate this girl's abuser for being the creepy rapist that he is.

After going through all of her memories until he had reached present day Inoichi released his jutsu. This girl wasn't anymore of a threat than he was a brunette, and that's exactly what he would tell the hokage. "Take the girl to the hospital", he ordered one of his subordinate as he exited the interrogation room on speedy heels. The subordinate was quick to obey, and lifted the knocked out woman over his shoulder.

With Hiroshi: In Third Person…

The room that Hiroshi is in was the cleanest place he had ever seen. The walls floor, and ceiling are all a shining white. There wasn't a spec of dirt anywhere either. This place wasn't at all like the apartment that he had spent the first three years of his life in. Though Hiroshi didn't care at all about this little details at the moment. He had woken up on a soft bed in this strange room, wearing clothes that he had never seen before, and his mother wasn't anywhere he could see. A pink haired woman that was sitting in a chair next to the bed had begun talking to him the moment that he had sat up. Though he didn't care. Not long after he had awoken Hiroshi burst into tears. The only thing he wanted right now was his mother. He had never been a part from her before.

With a look of fright on her face, the pinked haired woman, also known as Sakura reached out to the small boy, in hopes of comforting him. Though as soon as Hiroshi saw the hands reaching for him, he darted off the bed the corner farthest away from the woman. "Where's my mommy?" Hiroshi yelled at Sakura. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but the boy wouldn't let her finishes. "I want mommy!" He demanded, his little voice quivering.

Sakura got up from her seat and slowly approached Hiroshi like one would with a wounded animal. Once she was two feet away from the boy, she knelt down to get to his eye level. "Your mom is just answering some questions for us. Can you tell me your name?" Sakura asked softly, failing to say when his mother would be back, because she wouldn't know the boy's mother would be coming back.

Hiroshi stamps a bare foot on the hospital floor. "I want mommy now!" He cried out, almost choking on his tears, before he dropped to the ground. Slowly Hiroshi rolled in to a ball and began to rock back and forth, sobbing. His mother had never left him before, where is she?

Sakura sat two feet away from the upset toddles, not moving. She didn't know what to do. It's obvious that the boy didn't want anyone near him expect his precious mother, so offering him comfort wouldn't do much do. Sakura just hoped, for the boy's sake, that his mother would not be a threat to their village and come back to her son.

With Natsumi: In first Person…

I came to with a bright light shining in my eyes. Disoriented I feel my eyes roll back and forth, unfocused. Where am I? How did I get here? Flashes of memories that happened early in the forest flashed before my eyes. In an instant I spring up into a sitting position. Where's Hiroshi, where's my baby? Doing a full sweep of the room I quickly deduct that I'm in a hospital by how clean every thing is, but Hiroshi isn't in sight. In full panic mode I raise my hand to my chest, feeling my beating heart. It's only then that I notice the IV that's taped to my arm.

With only the thought of retrieving my baby from where ever he is, I rip out the IV as fast as I can. Ignoring the now stinging pain in my arm I make my way to the door. Hiroshi must be terrified. I have to get to him. Before I even make it two steps my knees give out and I go crashing into a hard tiled floor. Groaning, I try to pull myself up, but I can't muster up the strength. A few seconds later a women enter the room wearing a hospital uniform. "Oh my!" She exclaims when she seems my crumpled form.

Though before she can reach my I yell at her, "Where is he? Where's my son?"

She freezes at the intensity of my words. A few seconds later, after regaining her self she replies, "Now is not the time for that, you are unwell."

That answer isn't good enough. I need to get to him! I need to save my baby, my reason for living! Somehow I make it to my feet, much to the surprise of the hospital employee. On shaky legs I make it out the door. I need to find Hiroshi!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Mizu Ha

Arms loop around my middle, pining my arms to my sides, and yank me back before I even make it to the opposite end of the hall. "Hold up. It sounds like you shouldn't be moving around just yet", a male voice said referring to the screeching nurse a couple feet behind us. I don't listen; I need to get to Hiroshi. Who knows what there people could be doing to him. He needs me!

The man that has grabbed me plucks me off my feet, pulling me into a squishy stomach. Which gives me the ability to kick my legs around like a maniac in hopes of breaking free. Though besides letting out a few grunts this stranger keeps hauling me backwards like it's child's play. A scream of pure frustration and terror erupts out of my mouth before I even felt it growing in there.

Soon, to soon, the stranger deposits me back on the hospital bed, where I had awoken. I make a move to roll over, and make an escape from the opposite side. However, the man just grasps my shoulders in each of his hands. As if they are made of feathers he pushes lightly until I'm lying on the bed. He doesn't even have to use one bit of effort to succeed in this task. My eyes snap up to my captors face, almost expecting to see Kairi looming over me. But that is not his face, and these are not his hands. Kairi would never be able to hold something with the softness that this man processes. For the first time I observe this man's features. His face is round, obviously showing that he is well fed. Little red swirls are tattooed on his cheeks. Those probably give him a cheery look if he wasn't frowning right now. His dark brown eyes are taking in my face with a type of concern that I've only ever seen given to family members, not complete strangers.

The stranger starts to make shushing sounds as he sits on the very edge of the bed. In an attempt to break loss I thrash my hips around, combined with a series of kicks. When nothing comes out of it the first couple of tears begin to fall. The previous determination I had to locate Hiroshi vanishes once it's clear that I won't be able to escape this man's hold. I can't be pinned down like this! Especially not by a man!

"Please calm down", the man said in a voice as kind as a spring day. "This is a safe place". He said, moving his eyes around the room in reference to his words. "Nothing bad will touch you here", he finished before switching back to making his shushing sounds, with his brows furrowed.

Disregarding every word the man said I shout out, "Where's my son?" I can barely see him now; my eyes are so clouded by my tears.

"Your son?" The man questions more to himself than me.

The nurse from before enters the room holding up a syringe, drawing the man's attention away from me. "This will put her under for a few hours", she said, seemingly pleased with herself as she flicked the syringe needle. "Hold her still".

My eyes widen as she takes a step towards the man and I. No! I can't black out. I need to get to Hiroshi!

Shifting ever so slightly the man turns to face the nurse, while still pinning my shoulders to the bed. "What good will that do? Won't she'll be just as terrified when she wakes up?" He asked.

The nurse shrugs. "Mist likely, but she won't wake up on my shift so it won't be my problem".

The man stiffens, and his gentle eyes darken, obviously expressing his displeasure. Displeasure that for once isn't directed towards me. "She says she has a son. I bet if we bring him to her she'll quiet down". I find myself nodding along with this stranger's wisdom. I'll do any thing to get Hiroshi back.

Letting out a huff of annoyance once the nurse opens her mouth right as a new voice says, "That's a good idea", Everyone's attention turns to the doorway to see a blonde woman standing there, nodding her head in the direction of the man. "You there", the blonde woman said a bit more sharply to the nurse. "Go tell Sakura to bring the boy. They're in room B12".

The nurse agrees and quickly hurries away with none of her previous attitude. Whoever this blonde lady is she must be powerful. Once the nurse leaves the blonde's eyes travel up and down my form before nodding to the man again. "Thank you, Chouji", she adds indicating that he could let me go. The man, Chouji, casts me a wary look before removing his hands from my person. He had barely moved a half of an inch before I sprung up into a sitting position, drawing my legs into me. They said that they'll bring Hiroshi to me, and as long as they do I won't try anything.

Chouji rises from the bed and takes a step back, but makes no move to exit the room. A few seconds pass with the three of us just staring at each other, the blonde lady stares at me, Chouji stares at the blonde lady, and I'm staring at the both of them. After a while it's the blonde woman that makes the first move. "I'm Tsunade the hokage of the leaf village". I flinch, even if she doesn't kill us this person has the power to send Hiroshi and I back to Kairi. "I would like to talk about your son". She spoke slowly, like one would with a frightened child.

Instantly I'm on alert. What could she possible want to say about Hiroshi? Is he hurt? This is obviously a hospital, he could very well me be injured. "What about him?" I ask, my voice sounding weak, and shaky even to me.

Tsunade takes a step closer at the unease in my voice. Chouji doesn't move, but by the way he's standing so stiffly I can tell that his ears are open. "We'll start out easy", Tsunade said, in all seriousness. "What's your name?"

"Natsumi", I answer, glancing towards the door. How far away is B12?

"Your last name?"

"Airashi", I said, using my last name for the first time in three years.

"Your son's name?" Tsunade continues with a signal pause.

I tear my eyes away from the door, and stare past Tsunade, pretending that I'm looking at her. "Hiroshi", I answer.

Now Tsunade hesitates. She glances at Chouji, sending him a message with her eyes. It's a message that I can't decipher. "Have you ever heard of the mizu ha?" She asked, her attention back on me. I shake my head; no words are needed for this reply. "The mizu ha is a blood line trait that allows the carrier of this trait †o turn water into a penetrating blade, and use it at will", She pauses, letting the new information sink in. I freeze with wide eyes, she's has to be talking about Hiroshi's water trick. She has to be, Tsunade scans my face before speaking again. "Right now there is only one mizu ha wielder in our records. A man by the name Kairi Kawa of the mist". Tsunade stops and tries to make eye contact with me, but I can't, my blood has turned cold, and I can't move. They know who Kairi Kawa is, and what he is to Hiroshi. We're se screwed. I grip my knees tighter. Their people have the power to give us back to Kairi! After I've worked so hard to get us away from him. Tears begin to fall, followed by hiccups, though I don't realize what I'm doing. All I wanted is a better life for Hiroshi! And these people will just give us back to that monster. He'll probably kill me for running, and then raise Hiroshi to be some emotionless killing machine! I tuck my head into my body as I begin to shake. I should have just stayed in that apartment. Then I wouldn't die, and could keep Hiroshi for a few more years before Kairi would take him.

Before I could drown any deeper in my hysteria a large callused, warm hand gently landed on my shoulder. This time I don't flinch, I don't even react. What's the point? The bed creaks and the mattress dips to the right before Chouji says, "I don't know what all these tears are about, but do you want you're boy to see you like this when he comes in here". He's right of course. I don't want Hiroshi to see me so weak. I shake my head no, with my head still lying on my knees, but I can't stop crying. Hiroshi deserves a stronger mother.

Chouji drops his hand, but doesn't stand up. "A full meal might make you feel better. It looks like you haven't eaten in a while", he said good heartedly.

A bark of hysterical laughter comes from my mouth. At least I get a last meal before they hand me over to my murder. An irritated cough reached our ears. "Sorry Tsunade-sama", Chouji said a bit meekly before climbing to his feet. Slowly I pick my head up to see Tsunade standing in front of us with a vein in her fore head throbbing obviously she doesn't like being ignored.

"Taking account of that outburst I'll assume that you know Kairi Kawa", I nodded my head before she continues. "The boy's father". It's not a question, she already knows the answer, but I nod anyway. Tsunade sighs in preparation for another little lecture. "Konoha has been walking on thin ice with the mist village for a long time. Kairi Kawa has killed many of our shinobi with his mizu ha during the last war we fought with his village". I flinch again, imagining these people killing Hiroshi just because he carries some of Kairi's blood. Tsunade takes a deep breath, her eyes never looking away from me. "I know that he raped you", Tsunade said softly.

Chouji lets out a sharp gasp, but I ignore him. "How do you know that", I ask, my voice kind of muffled by the tears. Though luckily the hiccups have subsided.

A small smile grows on Tsunade's face, "Konoha has some of the best information gathering shinobi there is." She said, giving a very vague answer.

"Ino's dad?" Chouji asked.

Tsunade answers him with a nod, but doesn't look away from me. "I know that you and Hiroshi are innocent so I have a deal to make with you. The mizu ha is a very powerful jutsu. It would be a great asset to our village to have a mizu ha wielder on our side. So konoha will give you and your son full citizenship, a place to live, and protection from your abuser if you allow us to teach your son the ways of the leaf shinobi".

I'm shaking my head before Tsunade even finishes. Kairi's a shinobi, so Hiroshi can't be a shinobi. Hiroshi can't be like Kairi! I won't allow it!

Tsunade crosses her arms, getting annoyed because of me. There are probably not many people that turn down a deal with her. "Do you honestly think that you can make it out there by yourself?" She asked, though she starts talking again before I can answer. So it must be a rhetorical question. "Do you not think that Kairi Kawa won't come after you? Natsumi, you escaped him, and took his son, his legacy with you". By now Tsunade's words are hitting me pretty deep. "If you believe that you can get by without protection then everything you've done up to now will amount up to nothing". She's full out glaring at me now, willing me with eyes to give in.

Shaking my head, sending strands of my hair whipping around my face I yell, and "No, no, no we can't stay here! Hiroshi can't be like Kairi! He can't be a shinobi! He can't, won't be a killer!" I end my rant having made no sense even to myself. My shoulders shudder as I enter into full out sobbing. I have no control again. Where has it gone? What has happened to the control over my life that I've worked so hard to get back?

Tsunade stays where she is though she looks as though this is the last place that she wants to be. "A shinobi kills. It's part of the job". She pauses, looking away from me to the window. "Some do kill for the sake of killing, but it doesn't have to be that way. Leaf nin kill only to protect their comrades, and their village. If trained here Hiroshi will not kill in cold blood". Tsunade said as if she already knows what would happen in the future.

"No, no, he's to young. He's only three!" The idea of my three-year-old, who comes crying to me if he gets a splinter, killing someone, sends my heart racing.

Tsunade sighs and shakes her head at me. "He won't start on the path of a shinobi until age 8 where he'll join the academy. His official training won't begin until he's a genin". Tsunade explains as if she's talking to a simpleton.

"We don't train the kids like the mist village does", Chouji adds when I still refuse. "The academy is just like any school. Students still learn to hone their reading and writing skills. They study how to get solve equations. There're two recesses every school day, and they have Sunday off. Leaf academy students get treated like children, not like soldiers like the way the mist train their youths", he said trying to coax me into Tsunade's deal. "Your son will still have a normal childhood", he reassured.

I'm beyond words; all I can do is shake my head. I can't open my mouth without choking on my sobs. Being a shinobi isn't safe. I will not let Hiroshi be in danger!

"Look", Tsunade begins unfolding her arms. "I don't have to ask you to stay here. I don't have to ask for your permission to train Hiroshi as a shinobi. Natsumi, you are an outsider who was caught trespassing on leaf territory. As hokage it is my right to dispose of a trespasser. But it is not the leaf's way to harm innocents. So you have two options. You can stay in this village with full citizenship, and raise your son in a safe environment, or you can keep on refusing and I'll claim you as a mentally unstable patient, place Hiroshi in foster care, and you'll never see him again. Your choice". Tsunade said.

I don't get the chance to answer, though it doesn't really matter. What kind of mother can respond to a threat like that?

A pink haired girl entered to room with a screaming three-year-old in her arms, my screaming three-year old. "Here's your mom", the pink head said softly with quite a bit of relief in her voice as she placed Hiroshi onto his feet. Hiroshi turns around to face me, and I get a sight of his swollen, tear stained face. It breaks my heart to see him crying so much.

"Mommy!" He shouts, and a split second later he's leaping up on the bed, and into my arms. Soon we're both crying, not paying one bit of attention to the other bodies in the room. I can finally start breathing again.

"I'll arrange an apartment for you two. You'll be able to go to your new home tomorrow"; Tsunade said knowing that I wouldn't be refusing her anymore now that Hiroshi had been returned to me. Then she tosses something on the bed. I look at it only to recognize it as the bundle of money that I had stolen from Kairi. Tsunade leaves the room followed by Chouji and the pink head. Leaving Hiroshi, and I to our own devices, at least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A New Day

Just as Tsunade promised, the next day Hiroshi and I were given a completely furnished apartment on the second floor of a crowded apartment building. A beautiful apartment that has one bath room with no rust or mold growing between the tiles, one kitchen which includes appliances that actually work, one living room, and two bedrooms. So that Hiroshi and I can each have our own, which is something that I'm not to sure about. The only nights that Hiroshi hasn't slept in my arms were those nights that Kairi decide to stay with me. Though what I love must about the apartment is the balcony. It's connected to the bigger one of the two bedrooms by a sliding glass door, and over looks a forestry, green, shinobi training ground. While I have a feeling that Tsunade placed Hiroshi and I in a apartment so close to shinobi training grounds so that I won't forget that one day my baby will be throwing knives out on those grounds with other murderers, I still can't help falling in love with how quiet this area is at night. During the day it's bustling with hotheaded shinobi sparring with one another, so I avoid the balcony like it's the plague. But after hours those training grounds turn into a peacefully little place. That's one of the reasons why I've chosen to make the balcony my bedroom, after spending years stuck in some stuffy little apartment with no connection to the outside world it's nice to have the ability to sleep under the stars, to sleep in a place where I can breath. I decided that Hiroshi's room is the room connected to the balcony. That way I'll be able to hear him always, and he'll be able to see me always, thanks to the glass door. Hiroshi has asked a couple of times if he can sleep with me outside, but I've kept saying no. The in the leaf village can be a bit cold at night, and I can't let him get sick.

I stand with Hiroshi's hand clutch in my own, hiding in a narrow alleyway, shaking, and breathing hard. I can't do it, I just can't! There are way too many people out there. Peering out of the alleyway into the crowded, bustling market area of Konoha I collapse down onto my knees, becoming Hiroshi's height. We need clothes, shoes, and food. I even have Kairi's money to go and purchase these items, but I just can't, not with so many people moving about. There's to many feet out there to chase us. There's to many eyes to stare at us. Slowly, but surely sobs began to erupt from my trembling form. I've gotten Hiroshi and myself far away from the mist, from Kairi, things should be getting better, and yet I can't even go shopping with out feeling like my head is going to get chopped off every couple of seconds.

"Mommy", Hiroshi said, sounding a bit startled. He pauses as another one of my sobs interrupts him. "Mommy, you're hurting me", Hiroshi said, finally gaining my full attention.

As quick as lightening I release his hand from my death grip, as I look up to see his wide blue eyes staring at me, scared. "Sorry baby", I start as I let my arms drop to my sides, feeling them vibrate in sync with my speedy breathing. "Let's just staying here for a bit, okay? Let mommy calm down." I said, leaning backwards until I'm resting on one of the brick walls that make up the alleyway. Keeping his eyes on my face, Hiroshi takes a small step towards me and reaches up, placing a tiny hand on top of my head. He is copying what I do to him when he isn't feeling good, such a sweet boy.

A few moments pass, and my sobbing have turn into me hyperventilating. It's getting so hard to draw breath; it feels like someone is sitting on my chest. Hiroshi hasn't moved from my side, though he has sat down. I look at his feet. They're still bare, since I've failed to buy him footwear; they're dark from walking in dirt. He needs shoes.

"What are you guys doing back here?" A friendly, concerned, deep voice said? My insides lurch as my head snaps up to stare at the person who is intruding in on my emotional break down. It's the same man, Chouji, from a couple of day ago from the hospital, the squishy one that dragged me back to my hospital bed. Now, he stands, blocking the sight of the market area, before Hiroshi and I, looking down at us while appearing to be a giant. As Chouji takes us in with his eyes, he'll occasionally reach into a bag, pull out and potato chip and eat it.

When I fail to answer after a few moments he turns to my son, and kneels down, my guess, to appear less intimidating to a tiny toddler. "Can you tell me what you, and your mom are doing little man?" Chouji asked, his voice softening as an encouraging smile.

Hiroshi glances at me, but my eyes aren't focused on him. All of my attention is on this man. What is he doing? What can he gain from talking to us in such a kind, warm-hearted manner? It doesn't make any sense. The trembling of my hands spreads to my entire body. A few seconds tick by before Hiroshi said, "We're suppose to be shopping for food and clothes", in a little voice.

Chouji smiles at him, "I see", he said before turning to me. "Do you have money on you?" He asked, placing another chip in his mouth.

I force myself to nod. Maybe if he knows I have money then I can give it to him as an encouragement to leave Hiroshi and I untouched.

Now, an encouraging smile of Chouji's is directed at me. "Then how about I help you guys get your shopping done. I know where the best grocery stores are." He offers.

I turn frozen, and am unable to reply, so he, once more, turns to my son. Why would he want to help us? I have nothing to offer him in return. Is this a scheme to lure me into a false sense of security, like to one Kairi used to get me into that blasted apartment?

Hiroshi looks at me again, before nodding yes with a shy smile on his face. Chouji beams, ear to ear at my son as he leans forward and sweeps my son off his feet with one arm, provoking a surprised gasp from Hiroshi, and a strangled cry from me. I lunge forward in an attempt to rip my baby away from that man, but he stands up just as I move, and I land flat on my face. "Are you alright?" Chouji asked as he looks down at me and I stumble over my self, trying to get on my feet quickly. Taking my hasty way of climbing to my feet as a sign that I haven't injured myself, Chouji smiles lightly before turning around and walking off into the market area of Konoha, my son in one of his arms, and his bag of chips in the other

My heart jumps up into my throat as I follow the large man on quivering knees, only capable of thinking, 'he has my baby'. For the first few steps nothing happens. Chouji is talking happily with my son about something, and slowly I see Hiroshi warm up to him. My son's back relaxes, and soon he's smiling as freely as he does when it's just the two of us. Once and a while Chouji or Hiroshi will glance in my direction to make sure I'm still with them. For Hiroshi it's reassurance that he isn't alone, and for me it's reassurance that Chouji isn't planning on running off with Hiroshi when ever he turns to look at me. I'm finally able to take a full breathe of air, but then I notice that we're dead center in the mass of bodies that make up the Konoha market place, and suddenly I feel like my lungs have given out. Tiny black spots began to dance in front of my eyes as I take in everything. There are so many people, to many, all to their talking, and footsteps storm into my ears. Their eyes, I can feel them taking in every inch of me. It feels like a thousand little ants are crawling all over me. I clamp my upper teeth down onto my bottom lip hard, as my shoulders began to move as one with my stomach as it tries to pump in air to my system. What am I doing here? I don't belong here. These people, they're stronger than I am. They can hurt me. They can hurt Hiroshi! Suddenly, out of the deafening sea of people I hear, "hold this little man", followed by the sound of a crinkling bag being past around before a warm, squishy arm wraps around the back of my shoulders. "Take it easy Natsumi", I hear a voice say close to ear, so much closer than I expected that I jump startled. "Just focus on breathing", the voice said, as his arm gently forces me forward. I slowly crane my neck up to find out who's voice it is excepting the worse, though I'm greeted with the sight of Chouji, the squishy, yet strong man from the hospital, and my son, staring worriedly at me from this mans arms, and then I'm back. Forcing my self to stop digging my teeth into my lip. "In, out", Chouji coaches in a soft voice. "Slowly now, in out", as he's still moving us forward to god knows where. As I listen to his instruction my eyes dart away from his face to stare at the ground. I start to tell myself to stare at the ground, not the dangerous people.

About a minute passes before I'm getting enough air again. Still staring at my feet as they walk I gather up the courage to ask, "you know my name?"

Even though I'm not looking at Chouji I can hear the comforting smile in his words. "You told Tsunade-sama that your name is Natsumi that night at the hospital, remember?"

I don't respond, though I have a feeling that he doesn't expect me too. But Chouji's right he was there, in that room, when Tsunade was asking me all of those questions. That means he knows what my son's name is to, and what happened to us. I gulp.

Seeing that I started a conversation with Chouji, Hiroshi decides that it's safe for him to do the same. "What are these?' Hiroshi asked, as he moves Chouji's potato chip bad to show what he's talking about.

Hiroshi's question draws Chouji's attention away from me, but his arm doesn't loosen an inch from its place wrapped around my shoulders, as if he knows that his arm is the only thing that's keeping me up right. "These are BBQ flavored potato chips, they're my favorite. You've never had any before?" Chouji asked, surprised. I flinch, waiting for a disgusted look, or some statement about what an awful mother I must be, but when my son answers with a quiet no Chouji said, "Then you should try some, they taste really good, if that's okay with you Natsumi?" He adds on as an after thought. In a form of a good shock, the type of shock that doesn't make me want to give up, I nod my head. What is Chouji playing at? He's being so kind, and gentle. I almost want to believe that he's one of those gentlemen that only exist in fairytales, but I know better, men like that are not, and have never been real.

Excitedly, Hiroshi reaches in a slim arm into the bag and pulls out a signal chip, and eagerly places it in his mouth. Both Chouji, and I watch him as he chews, and swallows before an earth-shattering smile grows on his young face. "They are good!" Quickly, Chouji is smiling back at him and is telling him to help himself to as many as he likes. "Mommy, when we buy food can we get some chips to?" Hiroshi asks, looking at me with bright eyes. I nod in response, though I'm still in some kind of a daze, puzzling over what could Chouji's purpose be for being so nice to a bastard child and a ugly wretch like myself.

Chouji smiles at the both of use before saying, "Well I think we better start with clothes shopping before we buy food. It isn't a really good idea to walk around the village bare foot. Some times there could be some stray bits of glass laying around", Chouji explains as he steers the three of us into a family clothing store, opening the door for me, before stepping in himself with Hiroshi. When the door closes behind him I sigh, happy to be leaving the crowd of Konoha shoppers, at least for the time being.

It's quiet in the store, with the only people there being Hiroshi, Chouji, myself, and this grandma of a woman who is working the counter. Who is smiling welcoming at us. Chouji smiles back at the salesclerk, and makes the first move by moving to the children's section with me close behind him. It's not like I have much of a chose. I have to follow Chouji. He has my son.

For the next half hour I'm perusing the racks of children's clothing with Hiroshi and Chouji. Searching for the cheapest of the best. Favoring the softer fabrics over the rough ones that Kairi always provided. I also look for the clothes that will be hard to rip or soil, the ones that can last Hiroshi a long time, because who knows when I'll be able to afford to buy Hiroshi more clothes. After selecting clothes, mostly in light blues and purples, nice colors, non-violent color, not like red and black, and clothes that are also one size two big for Hiroshi, so he'll some room to grow. Next is to buy shoes. Where, much to my displeasure Hiroshi picks out the standard ninja sandals, but in a child's size, because they look like his new pal's Chouji's. I couldn't care less about what type of shoe I have on as long as my feet are covered, so I picked out the cheapest shoes I can find, which are a pair of straw flip flops, all the while ignoring the frown Chouji had on his face as he watches me select my foot wear. Then Chouji is directing me to where the women's clothes are. Hesitantly I step forward, peaking over my shoulder ever few steps to make sure that Chouji, and Hiroshi is still behind me, for he still hasn't put my son down. We reach the women's section in about half a minute. Then Chouji is sitting him and Hiroshi down on a bench close to a nearby dressing room, and is telling me to take my time before he starts to munch on his chips with Hiroshi. I watch them for a few moments, before deciding to trust Chouji, at least for now, because If I chose not to trust him right now I don't know what Chouji will do to my rejection. Probably something terrible, and Hiroshi so close to that man it's probably safer for him is I just go along with it. Though I only give myself a ten-step leash away from Hiroshi as I look over the women's clothes. It takes me less time finding clothes for my self than it did for finding clothes for Hiroshi. Just like for Hiroshi's clothes I look for the cheapest ones, but I don't care about the quality of fabric or how well made a piece of clothing is. I want to find the best for Hiroshi that I can afford, because Hiroshi deserves to feel comfortable, and warm. But I know that after spending three years with Kairi that I'll never feel warm, or comfortable again, so what's to point of buying nice things for myself?

I pick out five pairs of plain gray pants all in the same size, five long-sleeved, brown cotton shirts, and one over sized, dark brown hoodie. After that I pause, thinking of what I need to do next. Probably seeing that I wasn't doing anything Chouji decides to say, "I think all of those are going to be to big for you." He said softly, gesturing to the clothes that are draped over one of my arms. I only spare him a glance before redirecting my eyes to that nearby dressing room. I just, don't know how to respond to that statement. I want loose fitting, after spending three years particularly hanging out of everything that Kairi brought me.

What I need to do is try these clothes on. I haven't shopped in such a long time I really don't remember what is to small, and to big. But is it safe to leave Hiroshi with Chouji when I won't be able to watch them. As if sensing my hesitation Chouji calls, 'Natsumi", and waits until I'm looking at him before continuing. "We'll be right here when you're done. I promise", He said, seriously trying to set me at ease.

"Yeah mommy", Hiroshi adds in, laughing. "We'll be right here". He said from his spot on Chouji's lap. It's amazing how fast a child can warm up to a stranger. Shaking my head I force myself to move towards the dressing rooms. Hiroshi obviously likes Chouji. If I choose not to trust him then that could possible teach Hiroshi to be as fearful of the world as I am. I don't want that for him, so for now I'll just have to believe in Chouji. Though I promise myself that if I hear anything that's off I'll come storming out of the dressing room, even if I'm not completely dressed.

Far to soon I'm standing behind a locked door, staring at myself in a full-length mirror. Setting the clothes down next to me I quickly undress. Since all the pants and shirts that I grabbed are exactly the same I only have to try on one set. Though as soon as my clothes are off I'm caught in a trance, staring at myself in the mirror. I look awful. Slowly I can feel all the color drain from my skin. Old scars and bit marks litter my skin from my shoulders to the end of my torso. An image of Kairi, naked, on top of me, his mouth opening heading for my shoulder, flashes before my eyes. Uncontrollable, my breathing quickens, and I can feel what little I ate for breakfast began to work it's way up my stomach. Snapping out of my panic I hurriedly swallow my urge to be sick and slip on one of the pairs of pants and one of the long-sleeved brown shirts, followed by slipping on the sweater that looks like it's swallowing me whole. Taking a sigh of relief when my disgusting body is once again hidden, and just about every part of me is covered. To be covered is to be safe. I don't look at the mirror again as I examine the clothes that are on my body. The shirt hangs loosely from my frame and reaches to about the middle of my thighs. The pants are perfect in length, but in width I have to hold them up to keep them from falling around my knees. Though I wouldn't want them to be any smaller. Any smaller would mean that a man might notice how weak my legs are and try to come after me, like how Kairi did. Quickly I sweep up the rest of the clothes, and the clothes that I had on my back when I entered the store, and leave the dressing room, still avoiding the mirror.

Holding the pants up, a big sigh of relief leaves my mouth when I see that Chouji and Hiroshi are just were I left them, happily playing what looks like to be rock paper scissors. Knowing that I need one more item I go back over to the racks and pick up a gray nylon belt, and I put it on, planning on wearing these clothes, and the shoes out of the store after they are paid for. Seeing that I've left the dressing room Chouji looks away from his game with Hiroshi and looks me over. Shifting from one foot to another I let my hair fall in front of me, hiding my face as I wait for Chouji to do something. "Are you done?" He ask, and I shake the hair out of my eyes to see him walking over to me, holding Hiroshi's hand with one of his, and hold Hiroshi's new clothes in the other.

I nod once and move towards the counter to pay for everything, feeling Chouji frowning at me from behind.

Shopping for food goes a lot faster that the clothes shopping did. Just as I had promised Hiroshi we buy two bags of potato chips along with fresh vegetables, fruit and some chicken. That food should be enough to last us the rest of the week. During the shopping for food Hiroshi starts to grow tired, so Chouji merely plucks him up into one of his soft embraces, and Hiroshi is out like a light, resting his head on Chouji's shoulder. After I use the last of the money to pay for the food Chouji asked me, "Do you have a job yet?"

"No", I answer so quietly that he has to lean in to hear. "This is actually the first time that we've left our apartment", I confess meekly.

Chouji is silent for a moment or two as we exit the grocery store with him carry Hiroshi, and the clothes while I'm carrying the food. "Well I have a friend whose family owns a flower shop, and they always need help. I'm sure they'll give you a job if you ask for one." Chouji said.

I pause and look down. I'll need a steady income, but to say yes means meeting more people. But then again the more money I have the more wonderful things I can buy Hiroshi. Shakily I nod and look back up at Chouji, "Okay", I said.

He smiles at me and directs me down a street by taking the lead. I follow close at his heels, focusing on his steps rather than the people that are moving all around us.

Chouji, while still holding Hiroshi, leads me to a small shop a little ways outside of the market. Assortments of different flowers sit in front of the store with the promise that even better flowers that lie on the inside. This shop has one to those doors that slides open on it's own when it senses movement so Chouji doesn't have to worry about shuffling around my sleeping son and the clothes to enter the shop. I quickly follow in after him, but stay hidden behind him as he calls out, "Hi Ino".

"Hello Chouji", I hear a girl say. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a friend that needs a job, and I know that you need a new employee." Chouji answers.

There's a small pause before I hear the girl, Ino, say, "We don't hire toddlers."

Chouji throws back his head and laughs. "No, this here is my friend's son." He called me his friend. The word keeps repeating itself over and over in my head for a few seconds. I haven't heard that world spoken in years. Chouji moves to the side, revealing me to Ino.

I look up at her for a brief second to see that she's standing behind a counter, is wearing a apron and has long blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail, before ducking my head down again. I know she's looking over me, as a pregnant silence hangs in the air. She'll probably refuse to give me a job, thinking that a piece of scum like me will hurt her business. But it's not her voice that speaks next. "Of course we'll give a job to your friend Chouji".

My head snaps up just in time to see a man, who also has long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail entering the shop from a back door. Obviously these two people are father and daughter. Ino sends a pointed look at her dad but doesn't say anything.

"Can you start tomorrow?" The man asked me. I nod, not to sure of what just happened. Everyone in this village seems to be so kind. Are they all trying to get something out of me? I have absolutely nothing of value to give them. "Good, you're welcome to bring your son with you to", the man said nodding towards Hiroshi.

"Uh, thank you", I squeak. All of this is just kind of moving to fast for me to keep up. I don't think I can handle anything else happening today. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then". I said as I move to Chouji to collect the clothes and my sleeping son.

Chouji shakes his head at me and says, "I'll carry them home for you. Where do you live?"

"No!" I particularly shout before I can rein myself in. From experience I know that nothing good comes out of a man knowing where a single woman lives, and just because Chouji hasn't done anything bad today doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down now. "I-I'll be fine", I stutter as I take Hiroshi and the clothes from him.

Chouji looks like he wants to refuse but stops when the man shakes his head at him not that I take to much time to notice it as I am already dashing out of the flower shop, but not before muttering a hurried thank you for them all. On the way back to the apartment I hardly even noticed the sea of people I have to travel through. I am to busy thinking about this day, and what a day it has been.

Change of Point of View: Third Person

"Why did you agree to that dad?" Ino said. "She'll scary away the customers."

Inochi sighs a long sigh and turns away from the door that Natsumi just left to look at his daughter. "Remember what I was talking about a couple of nights ago about the mother and child that the anbu found outside of the village?" Ino nods her answer. "That was her, and that girl needs all the help she can get, giving her a job is just a small bit of what she really needs so we'll give it to her with out complaint". He instructs his daughter before going over to Chouji. Inochi places a hand on his shoulder before saying, "You did a good thing Chouji. That one's been hurt bad. Just be patient, she'll come around eventually." Inochi finishes before leaving Chouji and Ino with confused expressions on their faces. Both not really knowing what to make of the older, blonde male.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

New Neighbors

Lying out on the balcony I listen to the sound of the over hanging leaves being gently rustled together by a light breeze. The blanket that I brought from inside the apartment blocks most of the night's cool air, but some of it is still able to touch and chill my skin. Not that I'm paying much attention to that. This night my thoughts are being dominated by one thing: how the hell am I going to be able to get to my new job tomorrow? I know that I need a job for Hiroshi, and for myself, but how will I be able to get to work when I can't walk through the market without someone holding me up?

Possible scenarios roll around in my head as I gaze up at the stars. The only thing I can come up with is to leave bright and early, before any place even opens. Then I can just wait outside until business hours begin. It's a tedious plan, though it's still better than letting so many people see me, and Hiroshi. The less that see us, know of us, the safer we'll be.

With my plan for tomorrow all set I allow my eyelids to feel heavy. Turning my head towards the sliding glass door I stare a sleeping Hiroshi, who is curled up in a mass of sheets, and blankets on top of the bed that was provided for us. 'He likes it here, he likes it here a lot', was my last thought before sleep came.

The next day…

I awoke to the bright sound of little birds chirping their morning song in a very jolly way. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I can see the sun rising, just barely visible over the horizon. I stand up, taking the blanket with me, while letting my hair flop in front of my eyes. What a beautiful way to start the day. It's very peaceful with only the birds making sounds, as well as the fact that there isn't a person in sight. Moving my head left and right, stretching out my neck, I head inside of the apartment, after opening the door. It's time to get ready to go to work.

By the time I have showered, dressed and packed Hiroshi a lunch for later on in the day the sun is just now rising on the horizon. With soft hands I shake Hiroshi awake. He mumbles quietly to himself, but is otherwise obliging.

"Mommy?" Hiroshi questions as I help him slip into a clean shirt.

I smile at him. "Sorry that it's so early. We just have somewhere we have to be", I inform him as I take his hand and guide the sleepy toddler to the kitchen table. "Just eat something, and then you can go back to sleep".

Hiroshi clumsily climbs up into one of the two chairs at the table as I push a bowl of fruit salad in front of him. He picks up a piece of apple, but pauses mid way to his mouth, and looks at me. "Where's your breakfast mommy?"

I feel my smile waver as I answer him. "Oh, I forgot, I guess I should eat as well". I say as go to cut up my own fruit salad. I had been hoping that I could get by today without having to eat much. I'm already nervous about working, and ever since we've escaped Kairi eating as causes nausea as images of memories of Kairi forcing an unmentionable thing down my throat. Needless to say that after many meals I often find myself in the bathroom getting a second taste of it.

With my breakfast in hand I join Hiroshi at the kitchen table to see that his bowl is already half empty, and he is contently swinging his legs back and forth. His eyes wander up from his bowl to my face as I smile at him and pop a grape in my mouth. Hiroshi smiles back at me once I start to chew, and goes back to his own meal. For a three year old he's oddly perceptive. I make it through eleven pieces of fruit before the first memory flashes before my eyes. It is one of the first days that I spent under Kairi's control, before Hiroshi was even conceived. Kairi is looming over me, waving a cup of instant ramen in my face. "If you cooperate tonight I'll feed you", Kairi sneers at me as he throws to food to the side, and lunges forward, aggressively inserting his tongue into my mouth. My stomach lurches.

"Mommy, mommy!" I hear Hiroshi call, forcing myself out of my memories. I blink a couple of times to push Kairi from my mind until I can see Hiroshi clearly.

"Yes, what is it sweetheart?" I ask, swallowing the growing sick feeling in my gut.

"I'm done", He said yawning, showing me his empty bowl.

I nod and smile. "That's great sweetheart. Go get your shoes while I go use the bathroom, and then we'll be of."

Hiroshi nods his response as he slides off of his chair as I hurry off to the bathroom to sample my breakfast once more.

I meat Hiroshi by the door a few seconds later. He has my straw flip-flops in hand, and smiles at me. "Are we going to see that nice man from yesterday today?" He asks as he gives me my foot ware.

"I don't think so", I said, recalling Chouji, the squishy man that helped me with my shopping. Wondering about what that man's true purpose is for being nice to us I slip on my left sandal, before the right one.

After opening the front door, Hiroshi, and I step out and let out a deep sigh. Neither one of us seem to be able to ever get enough of fresh air. Hiroshi holds onto the bottom of my sweater as I look the apartment door. I love this ability to lock and unlock doors. It's a nice change to be the one holding the key.

"Hello!" An excitable, obviously male voice said from the left of us. Twirling around, I step in front of Hiroshi while my head cranes up to take in a man clad in all green who has a wide grin on his face. "You guys must be my new neighbors. I live right next door", he said, pointing the nearest door from the left. I don't respond, I can't. How can this man, who has never seen us before, smile so freely, and carelessly at us? It just doesn't add up.

Hiroshi pulls on my sweater while frowning up at me, trying to get me to do something. All I can do is look back and forth between the man clad in green and my son, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. So much for my peaceful quiet morning. A couple of drawn out seconds tick by before the man says something else, "How rude of me. I should introduce my self first." He pauses, before thrusting his hand, in a thumbs up position, out in front of him, making me take a step back in to the apartment door, and making Hiroshi jump to the side of me to keep himself from getting smashed. "I am Rock Lee the handsome shinobi of the leaf village, but you may call me Lee", the man, Lee declares as he lets his hand drop to his side as he stares back at me expectantly.

Though I became frozen the moment the word shinobi left that man's mouth. Now any chance of him being even remotely safe vanishes. Hiroshi tugs again on my sweater, but this time a little harder. When I don't even glance at him, he steps forward, and bravely says, "My name's Hiroshi, and this is my mommy."

Lee's smile widens as he looks down at my son. He claps his hands together before declaring to himself, "Oh what youth!"

At the sound of my son's voice I am shocked out of my frozen state. Since when has he become so secure that he doesn't need me to make the first move? Since when has he become comfortable speaking to people he doesn't know?

"Hiroshi", Lee starts, "are you going to grow up to be a shinobi?"

Before Hiroshi can even open his mouth to answer Lee I force words to come out of my mouth. "W-we have s-somewhere we need to be", I said, staring at my feet as reach for Hiroshi's hand, grasping air until my son slips his small hand into my slightly larger one.

There is a small pause before I hear Lee say, "Alright", in a confused voice. Though his tone quickly went back to his carelessly friendly way a split second later. "Well just remember I'm right next door if you need anything!" Lee exclaims as I herd Hiroshi to the stairs that will take us to the ground floor. I don't look back, though Hiroshi does, and he even waves at the man clad in green.

Later on…

Half way to the flower shop Hiroshi asks to be carried while sleepily rubbing his eyes. I smile and kneel down so he can climb onto my back. No toddler should really be up this early. No one else is up yet as the streets at this point in time, are acting as a clean ghost town. Though that makes me think about the man clad in green. What is he doing up when the rest of the village seems to still be asleep?

Hiroshi is already out like a light when we make it to the to the flower a few minutes later, and just like the rest of the village it's still quiet. Not that I expected it to be open when there is no one around to purchase flowers. Carefully kneeling down I release the hold that I have on Hiroshi's legs, and let him slowly slip off my back before I gently lean him up against one of the walls of the shop. Well just have to wait her until opening hours. Hopefully that won't be to long.

Meanwhile, with Lee, in third person…

While Lee is busy doing a series of push ups, sit ups, and other stretches on the training field that is right outside his apartment building he is pondering why his new neighbors are up and about at this ungodly hour. He is only awake because he wished to become a very strong, and splendor shinobi like his beloved Gai-sensei! Lee couldn't think up any reason for a mother and child to be wandering around the village so early in the day. Not one store or vendor will be open yet. Lee doesn't even think that the hospital's doors are open yet.

Springing up to his feet after completing a set of push-ups. In a brisk walk Lee walks over to one of the near by trees to start on a couple sets of kicks. He couldn't come up with any reasonable reasons as to why his neighbors are acting strangely, Though Lee did know is that that little boy has a lot of spunk, and youth in his soul, and the boy's mother must be a very devoted mother by the way that she looked so exhausted. Lee figures that she must working very hard for son, because he could not think up any other reason for her strange appearance.

With a sudden energy Lee throws a punch into the air, and yells out, "Yosh!" he will just have to be extra neighborly to his new neighbors if he wants to do his job as a leaf shinobi by protecting the village's precious citizens! Lee hurriedly began to throw more effort into his training, if that's even possible.

Later on with Natsumi in first person…

I stare at the far right corner of the flower shop, where that blonde lady, who I now know is named Ino, has set my son up with so paper and some old crayons for her childhood as I water all of the flowers in the shop. My eyes never stray from my son for more than a few seconds. There have not been many customers coming all at once so there isn't much worry about Hiroshi getting swept away in a mass of flower craving customers. Though one still never knows when some kidnapper will come by looking for some helpless toddler. I can never let Hiroshi leave my sight.

Ino has been very good at only giving me work that only involves working with the flowers. I haven't had to speak to one single customer all day long. Though it's probably more for her family's business' sake that she keeps me away from customer service rather than my for my own sake. Looking the way that I'd do I would just scare away business.

Soon the business hours will be over, and the last thing that I'll have to face today is walking through the once more crowed village street. Though if I just focus on getting back to the apartment hopefully everything will be okay.

Upon leaving the shop Ino insists that we take her old crayons, saying that she has no use for them. And after much pushing for Ino, and pleading from Hiroshi I agree, though I still don't like accepting handouts.

On the way back to the apartment I have to take three stops, hiding in alleyways to slow down my breathing before I can start having a full out panic attack. Though when we finally do get home I felt this sudden wave of pride. That's one day that I've completed as a normal person.

Later on with Lee in third person…

After a long day of training, and doing odd missions for the hokage Lee is more that ready to head home for a good night's rest so that he can do this day's activities all over again tomorrow. While he is walking Lee takes in all of the bright stars in the sky, it has been a good day. As he is approaching his apartment building he looks up to his floor, at his new neighbors' balcony, remembering their encounter form earlier this morning. Lee smiled, he is looking forward to getting to know them better. Perhaps he may even become a mentor to that young boy.

A sudden movement on his neighbors' balcony gains his attention, and soon Lee is leaping up to the railing of the balcony to stop any possible intruder that could be breaking into his neighbors' home. Though what he saw on the balcony was not what he expected. There, on the balcony floor, lay the strange mother from before with just a thin blanket covering her, fast asleep. Tilting his head to the side Lee stares at the mother, wondering why in the world would she be sleeping out here when she has a perfectly good, warm apartment to sleep in. Having all the concern in the world for his neighbor, Lee steps lightly off of the balcony's railing to the balcony floor. With a careful hand Lee touches the mother's shoulder to wake her. "You shouldn't sleep out her, you'll get sick", Lee said softly, as the mothers eyes slowly opened.

An ear splitting scream fills Lee's ears the next second as the mother scrambles to get away from him. Shocked lee begins to say, "Calm down! I'm you neighbor remember. I just wasn't to make sure that you're well." Lee said, though it has no effect on the hysterical woman as she forcefully opens the balcony down.

"Please leave", She yells at him, as the beginning of sobs start to form. She Steps inside her apartment, slams and locks the door before closing the curtains. Leaving a very shocked, and concerned Lee standing on her balcony.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Temporary Custody

The next morning Lee waits outside his apartment door, looking for any sign of life from his new neighbors. He doesn't know what startled that mother so much last night, but he has concluded that as a leaf shinobi it is his responsibility to make sure that every Konoha civilian feels safe in his or her home. With determination Lee pumps his fist up. He must befriend that mother, and prove that he's a very neighborly man who has all of the best intentions when it comes to the village's youth, and civilians. Lee nods his head. Yes, his plan is clear to him now!

Seconds tick by before a child's terrified yell, "Mommy", sounds from his neighbors' apartment. Lee is on his feet in a blink of an eye. A few strides, and Lee is at their door. With one kick he's in their apartment.

With Natsumi in first person

Last night, after I escaped the man clad in green, I couldn't go back to sleep. I spent the rest of the night crouched next to the foot of Hiroshi's bed with a kitchen knife in my hands, fully ready to fend off any other intruder that might decide to enter our apartment.

By the time dawn comes my eye lids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds, I can't keep a steady hand, and there's this empty nauseating feeling in my stomach. The only thing I wanted to do was not move for the rest of the day. But I have a small child that needs to eat, and a job that I need to do.

Climbing to my feet with wobbly balance, I walk over to the kitchen counter and place the knife on it before heading off to wake Hiroshi. Although a bit groggy he jumps to action fairly quickly. Smiling at him I say, "Go wash up, I'll make your breakfast".

He hops off the bed, but pauses a few seconds later. "What about your breakfast?"

I grimace at the thought of food but quickly turn it into a smile. "I already ate", I lied before turning away from my son. With this growing nauseating feeling in my stomach I don't think I'd be able to even swallow a signal bite of food.

Hiroshi scampers off to do what I asked as I head to the to the fridge to retrieve an egg. Yesterday he had fruit, which is a simple sugar so he will have some protein this morning an egg is perfect.

Quickly I scrambled the egg in a cheap frying pan on the stove, and set the finished product on the table all before Hiroshi comes back from cleaning up.

With a pleasant mood Hiroshi climbs onto one of the chairs at the table, and eagerly attacks his breakfast with his chopsticks. Though whenever he goes to take a bite, the egg slips right out of his chopstick's grasp. My lips twitch at what an adorable scene this makes. Though perhaps I should invest in some forks and knives as well. "Slow down sweetheart. It'll be easier to eat if you take your time", I inform him with a tired smile.

Hiroshi nods before trying again, as I stand over him. The aroma of egg flies up my nose, and makes my stomach turn. I wrap my arms around my self as a wave of monstrous hunger hits me with full force. It would be wonderful to eat, but not at the risk of seeing Kairi's face again, even if it is just a memory. Having to recall all of the events that happened in that hellhole of an apartment isn't worth having a full stomach. Thinking about such horrid things causes my head to spin. Clutching myself tighter, as if to hold myself together, I stare at Hiroshi as a point of balance. I can't be weak like this, I think while willing this spell of dizziness to go away. A sudden flash of one of Kairi's leering expression causes a dry heave to work it's way up my throat. For a few seconds the world spins, and I can't make heads or tails of anything. A crash soon follows, one that seems to bounce around my entire head before complete nothingness.

Third Person

Lee charges in to find a dumbstruck three-year-old crouching next to a corpse looking woman that is the terrified mother he encountered last night. Letting his training take over, Lee quickly scans the apartment. Looking to see if there is any force nearby that could be responsible for the past out mother that's sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Not sensing or seeing any threat Lee squats down next to the child, and presses two fingers against the mother's neck. As Lee works to feel a pulse he looks over to Hiroshi to witness the young boy's helpless, fearful expression, and the beginning of tears forming in his crystal blue eyes. Lee smiles reassuringly. "She'll be fine". He reaches out, and grasps Hiroshi's hand. With a gentle pull he moves Hiroshi's hand until the boy's fingers are pressed against his mother's neck. "Can you feel that?" Lee asks after a few seconds.

Hiroshi slowly nods, sniffling a bit.

"It's her heart beating. As long as you can feel that your mom will be fine", Lee said as he let go of the toddler's hand. Hiroshi holds his hand on Natsumi's neck until Lee speaks up again. "We need to take her to the person that can help your mom". He began as he lifted Natsumi's upper half up so that he could get an arm around her shoulders. "This person can make your mom feel better" Lee slips his other arm under Natsumi's legs before he stands up being careful not to jostle the civilian. "Can you go put your shoes on Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi nods and quickly obeys before Lee asks him something else. "Do you know why your mom was sleeping outside last night?" Lee pauses in the doorway, standing on the knocked over door, waiting for a response.

Hiroshi shrugs as he scampers over the door and in front of Lee. "Mommy doesn't like to be inside. I don't either, but mommy says that it's to cold for me to sleep outside."

Lee walks forward, with Hiroshi close on his heels. He leads them down the apartment building stairs and towards the direction of the hokage tower where he hopes he can find Tsunade. Just like yesterday he and his neighbors are up long before any other soul. That's why Lee said that they would have to go see a person instead of merely taking Natsumi to the hospital. If he can find Tsunade then she can open the hospital early. As the three of them travel Lee asks, "Why don't you guys like being inside?"

Keeping his eyes on the path in front of them Hiroshi said, "Because in our old home we couldn't go outside".

Lee's brow crinkles as he looks down at the toddler next to him. Hiroshi is taking two steps to match one of Lee's. "Why couldn't you go outside?"

"Because only Kairi could open the door, and Kairi didn't want us to leave", Hiroshi answered as they turned a corner.

"Who's Kairi?"

Hiroshi frowns as his disposition suddenly turns into a grumpy one. "Kairi is a mean man who does bad things to mommy. But when he's with us I have to call him father". Once he's done answering Hiroshi scuffs the ground with the tip of his shoe like there's a sudden gloom hanging over his shoulder.

Lee glances down at the women in his arms as he tries to make a connection between her odd behavior and her son's words. "What bad things did he do to her?"

Hiroshi sighs as they take a right turn. "I don't know. Whenever he came I had to hide in the bathroom, and ignore everything that I heard." Hiroshi shakes his head as if he's trying to rid him self of something. "You sure ask a lot of questions mister", Hiroshi states. Lee nods to himself, and keeps his mouth shut; taking Hiroshi's last sentence as a sign that any more questions might push the boy a bit to far. Tightening his grip on Natsumi, Lee promises himself that he will get to know this new family, and work to keep anyone under the name of Kairi out of the village. But for now he would have to settle with getting the mother to Tsunade.

Later On

Lee was in luck as Tsunade was still in her office having past out after a long night of paper work and drinking. After being woken up Tsunade, although a bit groggy and irritated, quickly traveled with Lee and his neighbors to the hospital. And not long after she had Natsumi in a bed and attached to an IV as she listened to Lee tell story about how he broke down his neighbors' door when he heard Hiroshi scream only to find the mother to be knock out. Tsunade nods as she looks down at Natsumi, pursing her lips as soon as Lee is done talking.

A few minutes past with Tsunade lost in her own thoughts, Lee staring at her as he waits for her to say something, and Hiroshi is shifting his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what he should be thinking about all this. Finally Tsunade sighs to her self and turns to face Lee. "Well I can't tell you how long she'll need to stay here", she started, gesturing to Natsumi, "But she'll at least be here for the rest of the day so I'm giving you temporary custody of the boy". Tsunade said to Lee as she flick her hand at Hiroshi.

"Yes Tsunade-sama", Lee answered, "But why me?" He loved the idea of having the chance to past on his wisdom to another generation, even if it was just for a limited time, but surely there was another adult in the village that Hiroshi would feel more comfortable with than a man that he had just meet the other day.

Tsunade sighs again, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Because you're the only one here. Now get out".

Realizing that something was going on that he didn't like Hiroshi speaks up, "I want to stay with mommy!"

A vein in Tsunade's forehead starts to pulsate, and Lee quickly steps forward to keep the hokage from saying something that could possible traumatize the child. "Hiroshi if you stay here it'll be very boring. Your mom is just going to be resting today so if you stay with her you'll just be sitting around all day. But if you come with me I will make sure that we do some thing fun". Lee finished with a wide grin, and standing in his thumbs up stance.

Hiroshi bits his lip, a habit that he picked up from watch his mother. Having some fun sounds great to him, but at what cost? "Will I get to see mommy again?"

Lee nods his head hurriedly. "Yes, once she gets out of the hospital you'll stay with her again." He said as he holds out his hand to the toddler. With one last glance towards his mother Hiroshi slowly wraps his hand around two of Lee's fingers and allowed himself to be pulled to the exit.

"Lee", Tsunade called after them, "Fix the door that you broke!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Time to Eat

Third Person

With the aid of the early morning light Ino, Chouji, and their teammate Shikamaru work to bring in the latest shipment of flowers into the shop. Yawning widely Shikamaru picks up a crate containing irises. He would prefer to be spending this morning at home asleep, but Ino had been tactical enough to tell his mom that she needed his help instead of just asking him. If he hadn't come to help, his mom would have spent all morning nagging him. Helping a comrade proved to be the lesser of two evils.

"Thanks for the help guys. With my dad on a mission it would have taken all morning to get these crates in by myself", Ino said, smiling gratefully at her two friends.

Having just finished putting away a box of daisies Chouji moves to get another box but stops to say, "It's no problem Ino. But why didn't you have Natsumi help you?"

"Natsumi?" Shikamaru asked, still holding the irises.

Ino sighs as both her teammates stare at her, waiting expectantly. "She's a girl that my dad hired", Ino said, answering Shikamaru first. Shikamaru nods, but doesn't turn back to his work, wanting to hear else Ino has to say. She turns a little to face her other teammate. "She's an okay worker, but she's just so weird! Never looking anyone in the eye, and her clothes look like something that belongs in a give away pile". Ino pushes some hair out of her face as she takes a breath, collecting herself before adding. "I'm actually surprised that she isn't here already. Yesterday she was here before we were open".

Chouji picks up a crate full of yellow roses as he said, "Well she does have Hiroshi to think about. Maybe getting up so early yesterday proved to be too much for the little guy".

Ino nods her head as Shikamaru goes back to work. Having lost interest a couple of seconds ago. As Chouji moves to go past Ino to deposit his crate Ino asks, "Hey Chouji what is it with you about that girl? I mean you found her a job, you were carrying her son, and you just asked about her. Why do you care so much?"

Chouji pauses, and looks at Ino but doesn't really see her. His eyes soften when he said, "Because she needs help Ino".

The three friends work diligently for another half an hour in the calm morning before a small figure darts around a corner from down the street, and launches himself at Chouji. Looking around the crate of tulips that he is now carrying, Chouji sees the flushed face of Hiroshi smiling up at him. "Help me Hide", the little boy said.

Smiling back down at him Chouji said, "Hey little man what are you up to?"

"We're playing hide and seek", Hiroshi said as he glances over his shoulder at the corner he had just came around.

Thinking that the 'we're' in Hiroshi's sentence meant Hiroshi and Hiroshi's mother Chouji also looks at the corner. Waiting to see Natsumi come sprinting for her son. After what he witnessed about Natsumi the last time he was with her, he couldn't imagine Natsumi agreeing to play any game that would involve her not being able to watch her offspring during every second. A few moments pass before they hear heavy footsteps. To heavy to be natsumi's. Chouji blinks a couple of times before looking down at Hiroshi, and asking, "Where's your mom?"

Still looking over his shoulder Hiroshi said, "Hospital", before moving behind Chouji. "Don't tell him that I'm here", Hiroshi whispered hurriedly to Chouji.

As a wave of concern hits him Chouji glances into the flower shop. Hoping that one of his friends would be able to tell him what he should do. But both Ino and Shikamaru are busy arranging flowers for a display. Shikamaru looks annoyed as Ino yells at him to redo something. He looks at the corner that Hiroshi had come from just in time to see Lee coming at the speed of a light jog. "Lee", Chouji greets confused as the green clad ninja comes to halt before him.

"Hello", Lee begins, having not sensed Chouji's confusion. "Have you by any chance seen a small boy with blue eyes?" Lee asked, throwing a wink to signal Chouji to play along when they both heard a fit of giggles coming from behind Chouji.

Chouji's lips quirk as he said, "A little boy with blue eyes? Are you looking for Hiroshi?" More giggles.

With his eyes dancing with laughter Lee responds, "Yes, have you seen him?"

Chouji shakes his head, "No I haven't seen him", he said. More giggles.

Smiling Lee said, "I wonder where he could be? I guess I'll have to look some where else".

As soon as Lee finished speaking Hiroshi jumps out from behind his hiding place, and exclaims, "I'm right here!"

Acting surprised Lee said, "Wow! You are really good at hiding Hiroshi! What an excellent display of youth!" Hiroshi laughs with pure mirth at Lee's antics.

Having heard the sudden commotion Ino and Shikamaru appear in the doorway of the shop. "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked while Ino spots Hiroshi.

"Is Natsumi here? I didn't see her come in", she said.

Lee shakes his head solemnly, gaining everyone's attention. "No. She's at the hospital". Lee said as he steps closer to Hiroshi to rest a hand on the head of his young charge. At the mention of his mother Hiroshi's eyes dim, his pervious joy forgotten. "I have temporary guardianship of her son until Natsumi, is that her name?" Lee pauses as Chouji nods hurriedly to his question before continuing, "Until Natsumi is released".

Chouji opens his mouth to ask why Natsumi is in the hospital but Ino beats him to it. "Why what happened?"

With a sudden gloom in the conversation Lee shrugs appropriately. "I don't know. I just found her unconscious".

Chouji crouches down to the same level as Hiroshi, and asked, "Do you know what happened little man?"

Staring down at the ground Hiroshi kicks at a stray pebble. "No", his tone is drawled out, expressing some emotion that the present shinobi can't decipher. "Mommy just fell asleep, and wouldn't wake up".

With tense lips Chouji sets down the crate of flowers before standing up to his full height. "I'm going to head out. Sorry that I couldn't finish the job Ino", he said, and then to Hiroshi, "Don't worry about your mom. She'll wake up". Chouji offers the boy a smile heading for the direction to the hospital.

"Hey!" Ino called, "Wait!"

But Shikamaru stops before she can continue. "Have you even seen him show interest in anything other than food? Let him go".

Chouji stands behind the foot of a hospital bed. Peering at Natsumi's frail form that is connected to an IV as a nurse talks his ear off. She didn't look any better than the last time he had seen her here. He frowns. She should be getting better, not worse.

"Based on a blood test that showed a low blood sugar level, the lack of sheen in her hair, the black circles around her eyes, and her body mass the doctor has concluded that the patient's present state is due to starvation, malnutrition, and lack of sleep. She should be fine once all these issues are corrected", the nurse said as she checked the fluids in Natsumi's IV bag. This nurse is a lot more chipper than the last nurse that Chouji has encountered. At least that's one step up.

"When will she wake up?" He asked, turning his head to see the nurse.

The nurse shrugs, "Whenever she's ready. It could be minutes, hours, maybe until tomorrow". Chouji looks back at Natsumi with glazed over eyes. "What is your relation to the patient?" The nurse asked softly.

He blinks a couple of times before regaining focus. "I'm just a friend".

First Person

The first thing that I notice is that it feels like there is a fly buzzing around in my head. What happened? A soft crunching sound reaches my ears as a sweet and salty smell hits my nose. What's going on? I use my hands to feel around me. It feels like I'm lying on a firm mattress, covered by a cotton sheet. What? I never sleep in a bed anymore. The buzzing feeling diminishes before I can open my eyes. Immediately the sight of a white ceiling, and florescent lighting floods my vision. A Hospital? How did I get here? Where's Hiroshi? As I'm thinking these questions I try to sit up, but my muscles strain right away, and my breath turns shallow. What's wrong with me?

Large hands place themselves on the back of my shoulders, and successfully raises me up. Panting I try to see who is touching me but even that proves to be too much. One hand moves to rest on the center my collarbone. Keeping me from falling forward as I hear rustling behind me. Seconds later the large hands are guiding me into a stack of pillows so that I'm sitting up without using effort. Only then do I see my helper. A man that has red swirls on his cheeks fills my vision as I study the contours of his face. Him again.

Chouji sits into a chair next to my bedside, and picks up an opened bag of BBQ flavored chips. That must be the noise and smell that I was sensing earlier.

He smiles lightly. "Good to see you awake Natsumi", he said softly with great care.

"Hiroshi?" I asked. My voice is weak, and because of my labored breathing it comes out in spurts of sounds. I force my chest to expand, taking a deep breath, trying to breathe normally as I wait for an answer. I shouldn't be breathing so heavily. I haven't done anything.

"He's fine. A friend of mine, Rock Lee, is watching him", Chouji said.

Rock Lee? My neighbor? Shaking my head I said, "Where are they?" I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let myself be so weak, because now Hiroshi is gone.

Chouji shrugs with cautious eyes. "Last time I saw them was at the flower shop". He pops a chip into his mouth.

Flower Shop? My eyes widen, Work! Crap! Hiroshi is nowhere to be seen, and I'm missing work. My breath hitches. I'll probably get fired, and then that Tsunade woman will take Hiroshi away because I'll have no income. My left hand grapples for the IV. Then Hiroshi will be raised to be some bloodthirsty shinobi monster! I can't let that happen.

A warm, large hand covers my left one, and squeezes. Softly applying more pressure until I let go of the IV. I feel my body quake from the contact.

"No Natsumi", Chouji said as he pulls my left hand back over to the left side of my body. His free hand, since he had released the bag of chips, joins his other one, holding my hand. Using a thumb to massage the muscle between my thumb and fingers he said, "That needs to stay there. You aren't well enough to leave yet".

"But Hiroshi", I croak, eyes watering.

"Is fine. Rock Lee will keep him safe", Chouji reassured.

"My job…"

"Will be there when you're better", he said, squashing any possible excuses I have for leaving this place, other than the fact that I simply don't want to be here.

He places a little more force behind his touch. I think it's meant as a comfort, something stable, something to cling too. But a man is touching me. A large, strong man is holding my hand captive. I bite my lip. This going to cause hurt. I slam my eyes shut as a memory of that apartment, of my prison flashes across my consciousness. Never again!

And yet my hand remains limp in his grip. What's wrong with me? "Natsumi breathe". His voice pulls me back, and I'm gasping. When did I stop breathing? He pats my hand once before withdrawing his hands. "Do you know where you are?" He asked slowly.

"Hospital", I force out.

"Do you know why you are here?" I can feels his eyes watching my face. I shake my head. The last thing I remember is being in my kitchen with my son. "You fainted. Lee found you out cold and brought you here, for help" Chouji adds as an after thought. My fingers twitch. That man: that Rock Lee was in my apartment. And worse he was in my apartment with my son while I was past out. Poor Hiroshi. Chouji leans forward, and rests his elbows on his knees. "The nurse said that you fainted because you haven't been eating or sleeping", He continued, trying to get me to look at him. I keep staring at my hands. How could I have fainted over something as lame as not eating, and sleeping? "Why haven't you been eating or sleeping?"

"I sleep", I mutter. I just didn't last night, I add in my head.

There is a drawled out pause before Chouji asked. "How do you think Hiroshi will feel if his mom is always getting ill because she won't take care off herself?" His tone is steady, but weary.

I grip fistfuls of the bed sheet that's lays on top of me. Oh Hiroshi.

The legs of Chouji's chair scrap against the floor as he stands up. I turn my head to watch him. With chip bag in hand he said, "I'm going to go get us some lunch".

A tray with a bowl of rice, a glass of milk, and a plate of grilled chicken and steamed broccoli sit on my lap. Chouji is back to sitting in the same chair that he was before with his own tray. It contains the same food that mine does, just larger portions. He eats flawlessly. There's hardly any pause between his chopsticks picking up food and putting it into his mouth. How can he eat like that? How can anyone eat like that? I look away from him to stare at my food. I know that he is watching me, waiting. At least he doesn't seem to be in hurry to make me eat. By the time that I pick up my chopsticks Chouji is placing his tray next to him on the floor. Every scrap of his food is gone. That was fast. "It's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon", Chouji said gently.

I roll my eyes, but my hair hangs in my face so Chouji doesn't see it. It doesn't matter if food is cold or not. Either way it'll make me remember Kairi. With the chopsticks in my right hand, I pick up the bowl of rice with my left. If I have to eat I might as well eat something that I like. With my head down due to the awareness of Chouji's attention I take a small bite. The rice is soft on my tongue, and it takes little effort to swallow. Nothing happens for the first bite, but the second one causes a memory of intense, predatory blue eyes to come up. The hair on the back of my neck stands up. Not good. The third and forth bite pass. The fifth one makes me remember what it felt like to eat after I had to clean the blood off of the insides of my legs. Now the rice sits heavily on my tongue, and I have to gulp to swallow. I set the rice bowl down and reach for the milk. My hand shakes as I raise the glass to my lips. How long until I can stop? The milk taste soothing and quickly washes down the rice. I can't recall the last time I drank milk. As I place the glass down I glance over at Chouji. He has his chip bag in hand again, as is smiling at me. I frown and look back down at my food. This isn't something to be smiling about. With the chopsticks I pick up a piece of chicken. It takes a while to chew it, but just as I'm about to swallow it Kairi's face pops up in my mind. The chopsticks clatter on the tray as I raise both of my hands to cover my mouth as I gag. Why do I keep on remembering him? Why can't the memory of Kairi just disappear? My shoulders hunch forward and my head bows as the tray is pulled from its place on my lap. The bed dips as it accepts Chouji's weight. He places one hand between my shoulder blades, and the other grips my wrists, keeping my hands over my mouth. "Try to swallow Natsumi, you need the calories", Chouji said. I shiver, as I shake my head, this is so gross. My eyes start to sting because of moisture. "The more food you have in your system the quicker you'll get better, and the faster you can leave. Think about Hiroshi". I a blink of an eye the memory of Kairi's face dissolves into a memory of my son smiling up at me. I force the chicken down. The hand that Chouji has on my back starts to rub circles between my shoulder blades. "Just focus on Hiroshi. This will pass. You can keep it down", Chouji reassures, talking about the food. It takes a full sixty seconds before my stomach settles. Chouji releases my hands, and I let them drop to my lap. Damn Kairi, Destroying my life, and hurting Hiroshi's life. The first tear falls. Damn him for making me so weak. Damn Kairi to hell! My whole body shudders from incoming sobs. Chouji stops rubbing circles on my back, and tucks my head under his chin before his arms wrap around me, cocooning me in warmth. With a little guiding from Chouji I'm clinging to his shirt, and crying into his shoulder. Without even realizing it I'm letting a man hold me without putting up a fight.


End file.
